


The Torchwood Files 2

by rosina_zombie



Series: Torchwood Alternate [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keep following the world of Torchwood with Janto and his broken team against the alien threats of Cardiff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Torchwood Cardiff

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter One

Torchwood Cardiff

"How long has he been like this?" Janto asked "since 2009" said Jack "really" Janto put his hand on the glass again "has he woken up at all?" he asked. "no his eyes fluttered a couple of time but" Janto licked his lips "h-how long do you intend to keep him like this?" "that's why I bought you here" Jack looked at him.

"Me" Jack nodded "yes…6112"Jack said the water in the tank starting to go down the water disappeared all together Janto stepped back "ok" it opened "come and help me" Ianto's head dropped down "Let's get him on the bed and into something" they picked him and put him in a pair of pyjama bottoms and laid him down.

Jack moved hair form his eyes he had a smile on his face "it's ok you can wake up now" he said Ianto's eyes fluttered opened revealing blur eyes "j" he went to speak "you've been asleep for 7 years it will take time" Ianto licked his lips "didn't I die?" he said in a scratchy voice "yeah kind of" "kind of" Jack nodded "oh god your back"

Janto moved slightly Jack looked at him "it's ok" he said Janto moved forward again "Ianto" "hm" Ianto had his eyes closed "Ianto I'd like you to meet someone" Jack said. Ianto's eyes opened suddenly "This is Janto he's" "I know you'd replace me but his name is similar to mine and he looks like me" "no…Ianto don't you remember?" "Remember what exactly?" "our son remember we named him Jack- Ian" "Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones" Ianto finished "I" he closed his eyes "rest" Jack kissed Ianto's forehead.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Yes colonel Marsters I'll be sure to tell him when he returns… I agree we do need more… yes sir I understand bye sir" Ryan put the phone down. 'where the hell is he' Ryan paced the office he sat down in the chair and leaned back Ryan picked the mobile up and dialled a number there was no answer.

"The person you are calling is in a different time line" Ryan looked at the phone.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto took his coat off and placed it down he removed the suspenders and untucked his shirt a doctor walked over "I'd feel better with my own doctor" Janto rolled his sleeve up "that would be pretty hard he's not here" Jack said "get him here then I'm sure he's wondering where I'm gone…again" "is this the boss talking or the boyfriend?" Jack asked.

"Both" Janto beamed "ok ok"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan was still in Janto's chair feet up on the desk arms behind his head a figure materialised Jack smiled "hi" Ryan fell back "shit" "are you ok?" Jack asked "I need a doctor" Ryan rubbed his head "aren't you one?" "yeah I can examine my own head" Ryan stood up "where's Janto?" "he's fine he is with me and he wants you"

"oh" Ryan had a clueless look on his face "get your Kit and lets go" "kit?" "you're a doctor?" Jack asked hands in his pockets "I just hit my head"

"fair enough".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto was still in the chair from before Jack and Ryan appeared "Janto there you are" Ryan walked up "I went to get you and you had disappeared again" Ryan said "yeah sorry about that" "I've had that weevil face on the phone again 'you need six people working at Torchwood' I couldn't get a word in edgeways" Ryan ranted "yeah…I got you here to take my blood"

Ryan raised an eyebrow "ok ok but no lollipops" Janto rolled his eyes "get on with it" Ryan took out a needle and tapped Janto's arm doing it a few times to find a vain "got it" Jack sat down and watched Ryan took some blood "how much do you want?" asked Ryan "2 test tubes" "coming up"

Ianto opened his eyes he had a drip in his arm "were the same blood type" Ianto turned his head Janto sat on a chair in the corner of the room "where's Jack?" "he'll be here in a minute" Ianto licked his lips "how do you feel?" "like I've died" Janto smiled "do you need a glass of water?" "please" Janto helped him sit up.

Ianto looked at Janto "you really do look like me apart from the chin and hair" Ianto sipped the water Janto held it for him "I know auntie Gwen said" "Gwen how is she?" "good" Ianto nodded. The door opened Jack walked in "hey" he walked closer "so me and our son are wondering how you did this" Ianto croaked "you really wanna know?" Jack asked "ok"

"The last kiss we shared I gave you enough life force to keep you with me till the end" Ianto nodded "once I gave Janto to Gwen I came back and worked the toxin out of you" Jack paused for them to take everything in "eventually I placed you in embiotic fluid so I was like you were in a mothers womb" Jack looked down at his hand "I debated to do this"

Jack looked up at Janto "I'm sorry I never told you Jan but I didn't want to get your hopes up I didn't want it to go wrong" "Jack come here" Ianto said Jack walked up to the bed Ianto sat up "just hug me" Jack wrapped his arms round him "I love you Jack Harkness" "I love you too Ianto Jones".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan paced, the door opened Janto walked out and shut the door Ryan stooped and looked at him "well what's going when we leaving?" he asked "I'm not" "excuse me?" Ryan asked "I'm staying here, I don't belong in Cardiff, I belong here" Ryan shook his head "don't be stupid".

"My home has always been here never there" Ryan clenched his fists "I see" he said and looked down "ok fine stay like I give a damn" he walked to the door. "wait" Janto took a hold of his arm "get your hand off of me" "Ryan I want you to stay with me" Janto whispered Ryan had his eyes closed "Cardiff is my home it's where Leila is"

Janto let go "Leila's gone" "I know that" Ryan said "don't you think I know that if" the door opened "am I interrupting something?" Jack asked Ryan looked up "I'm ready to go home" "ok" Ryan took something out of his pocket "I bought this for you" he held the wrist strap "I'm guessing you won't need it anymore" he marched past Jack "lovers tiff?" Jack asked.

"Ryan" Janto followed him "buzz of tosser" "I'm still your boss" Janto said Ryan stopped "no actually not anymore Sir" Ryan said "Sir you've never c" "things change Mr Harkness-Jones" "Ryan" Jack watched with a small smile "what's all this noise?" all three looked Ianto stood with his arms crossed leaning against the door frame "Tad" "Ianto you shouldn't be out yet" Ianto smiled "I'm fine honestly"

Ianto looked at Ryan "hi we haven't met" he held his hand out "Ianto Jones I'm Janto's Tad and you are?" Ryan's eyes widened "I…I" he swallowed "d…dead I thought you were" "I was" he said "oh…I'm Ryan O' Conner sir…pleased to meet you" Ryan stood straight "you too Ryan"

Janto stepped forward "Jack saved him" Ryan looked at him "oh ok…I'm ready to go home now" "ok" Jack walked up to Ryan "goodbye sir" Ryan said to Ianto "you too Ryan" Ianto looked at Janto, Jack and Ryan disappeared "you do know you can go" Ianto said "but" Janto started to say "no we've got ages to catch up"

"Torchwood is your job…it's not something for my son but It's you and it's in your blood" Ianto walked up to him "we could pass as twins" he held his face Janto gained a smile "hey if any one asks we could just say that we are" Ianto smiled "now use that time agent device and go home" he said "ok…I'll be back sooner or later"

"I know" he wiped down Janto's coat "you've got your Dad's dress sense" "actually this is for when I battle I usually wear a suit, more" "professional" Ianto smiled. Jack appeared "I'm back" he looked between them "am I missing something?" Jack asked they both looked at him and wore identical smiles "now that's freaky"

"okay I'm off home" Janto stood in front of them "ok safe journey then" Ianto said "I will…I suppose I have to deal with colonel weevil" Janto rolled his eyes "have fun… and see you" Jack said "right"

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan sat in the autopsy bay legs swinging "I have to face the weevil face thanks a lot Janto" "Hey" Ryan looked up Janto leant on the railings "what I thought you wasn't coming back" "I wasn't but" he stood up straighter and opened his arms out "here I am" Ryan got up and walked up to him "you're an arsehole you know that" Ryan stated "I've been told"

Ryan smiled.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Colonel Masters please sit" Janto gestured to the chair, the Rather tubby man with a scrunched up face and beady eyes "Mr Harkness-Jones down to just you and Mr O' Conner here" "great deduction Watson" Janto commented "now is not the time for cheek I am still your superior son and I have already got your next team set up" Masters explained.

"Excuse me… when I agreed to do this I was specifically told I was to pick the team" Janto said "you took too long" Masters stated "they will be arriving soon" Janto stood up Masters looked at him "give me a week" he said "are you sure only two of you can handle things for a week" Masters stood up "yes"

"ok you have one week to get a team" he left Janto sat "phew" he rubbed his neck.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Where do we start?" Ryan asked they sat in the conference room "no idea" Janto sighed "what would Jack do?" Ryan asked "no idea" there was a beeping sound "the rift" Ryan stood up, Ryan left the room Janto leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes "boss there's a giant rift spike at Cardiff train station and bus station" Ryan called "ok lets go".

*********************************TW*********************************

The SUV pulled up and both of them got out "over here" Ryan pointed "how'd you know?" Janto asked "because people running and screaming over there" Ryan pointed "ah" they ran "don't go in there" a guy said

"Were Torchwood"

*********************************TW*********************************

"U.N.I.T reports on a couple of people suitable for Torchwood" Ryan placed folders down on Janto's desk he looked at them and raised an eyebrow "oh that's" "a lot I know" Ryan went "better get started then" he took the first folder off the pile.

*********************************TW*********************************

A tall light haired guy in a leather jacket, black jeans and t-shirt he had a pair of sunglasses on he walked into the tourist information centre "hello anyone around".

There was no answer "hello, my names Leon Pryce I'm from U.N.I.T" he said out louder Ryan walked out "hi" "um hi I'm to report to Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones" Ryan smiled. "he has been expecting you" he turned "right this way" Leon followed Ryan in.

Janto was in his office 'it's only been a couple of hours you stupid weevil face' Janto smiled there was a knock on the door "enter" Ryan and the guy walked in "please have a seat" the guy sat Ryan left "I'm Janto Harkness-Jones leader of Torchwood that was Doctor Ryan O'Connor we're part of Torchwood Cardiff"

"Leon Pryce ex-Unit hopefully" Janto looked at the piece of paper "you understand what is involved?" Leon nodded "I was in the firing line for the sontarans 8 years ago so I think I understand" Leon said "hm" Janto watched him "I like you already" Leon smiled.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Janto" Ryan walked into his office he looked up" "I'm heading home" Janto nodded Ryan went Janto put the folder down and leaned back into the chair "Janto" a voice said he jumped out of his skin "Jack" Jack smiled "sorry we scared you" Janto raised an eyebrow "we?" he asked Jack nodded and smiled.

Ianto Jones walked in "this place has changed".

TBC


	2. Perfect Life

The Torchwood Files 2

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Two

Perfect Life

Leon swung around in the chair in a circle "boring…it's like aliens don't want to come to this planet anymore" Ryan sat "don't knock it we don't want aliens" "but still" Leon stopped spinning and turned to his computer and started to type really fast Ryan's eyes widened "your really good at that" "ahhh my dad was a computer programmer and I bet I picked it up from him"

"Ah" Janto walked out Ryan and Leon looked up at him "I just got a call from Rosina were needed" "ok lets go" said Ryan "oh I get to meet the infamous Rosina?" Leon asked "you do"

*********************************TW*********************************

Rosina stood with P.C Gareth George the SUV pulled up "that is a nice car" Gareth said Rosina sighed, all 3 got out the SUV "Ro" Janto walked up "Rosina this is our new computer tech" Leon smiled and stepped forward "pleased to meet you I'm Leon Pryce" she shook his hand "you to Leon" Leon gave a brief glimpe at Gareth "ok so Ro what have you got.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Hm" Janto pulled Ryan closer they were kissing "hm anyone could come in "hm" Janto took his lab coat off "Leon's out" he licked Ryan's neck he closed his eyes "your really go… oh is that your hand" Ryan smiled "Janto I got a pro…whoa" Ianto covered his eyes "Tad" Janto sat down Ryan picked his coat up.

"Sorry sorry won't happen again" Ianto stepped back and shut the door behind him Ianto smiled.

Jack sat on the sofa in the hothouse Ianto walked in and sat "hey… whoa looks like you've seen a ghost" he put his arm round Ianto's shoulder "I"

"Didn't I tell you" Ryan zipped his jeans up and readjusted his coat "ok ok" Janto sighed "I have to finish that report" he left Janto leaned back in his chair.

"This is the life"

*********************************TW*********************************

A weevil ran along the deserted road it stopped and sniffed "we are going to have to do it again sometime" a male voice said "yeah I guess we can" two figures turned round the corner. "Stop" Gareth stood in front of Rosina and looked at the weevil "stay back" Rosina looked over his shoulder "what is it?" Gareth asked "a… it's an alien" she whispered "alien?" he asked.

Rosina nodded "its ugly" "yeah I know" she shivered "you go I'll handle this" Gareth said "don't be stupid do you think I would leave you alone you have another thing coming" "in this together" Rosina said and smiled "yeah we are" "ok" Gareth picked up metal pipe" stay behind me" Gareth said and stepped forward.

The weevil suddenly turned in their direction it ran towards them "get ready" it lunged for them Gareth swung, the weevil hit the floor they stood over it.

"hm"

"that was Rosina she said come out to the tourist information centre" Janto said "what all of us?" Leon asked "I guess so" they went. They all walked in a fit bloke stood with her he had a sack over his shoulder "we have a present for you" the guy said and placed a sack on the desk "what is it?" Leon asked.

"a weevil" Gareth ripped the sack a weevil face appeared "wow" it stirred Gareth sighed "come on Moses go back to sleep" he said it stopped moving Janto and Ryan looked at each other. "do you want another job at all?" Janto asked Gareth looked at him "me" Janto nodded "yes you" Rosina stepped forward "no way are you getting Gareth involved"

Gareth looked between Janto and Rosina "he is not getting involved he'll get himself killed" she said "um I'm standing right here guys" Gareth said they looked at him. "Torchwood gets people killed" said Rosina "look I love my job as a copper but if Torchwood can make my life more enjoyable then I am willing" Gareth said.

They were talking in a corner "you know what?" Jack whispered Ianto looked at him "what?" "he kinds of reminds me of you all strong and powerful and the way he handled that weevil"

Ianto rolled his eyes.

They walked back up to them "well" Janto prompted "I've decided where do I sign up"

*********************************TW*********************************

Leon sat down "are you sure you haven't got a torchwood handbook" "pretty sure" Ryan said "darn I tell you it would be a lot easier" Gareth walked up "coffee" Ryan took the cup "cheers" Ryan took a sip of it "hmmm" he closed his eyes "I though Ianto made good coffee" he drunk some more Gareth beamed.

Janto walked out of his office "ok guys we have a meteorite" he smiled "oh…oh" they stood "lets go"

*********************************TW*********************************

Leon went under the police line "ok so what have we got?" "didn't I already tell your boss what was going on" Leon rubbed the back of his head and smiled "I know" Janto kneeled down he hmmed "interesting" Ryan put a box down and then opened it "we need this to get this back to the hub"" said Janto "too right" Gareth said.

"Okay we don't know what is going to happen if we touch it" Ryan took out a device and started to scan "no alien life force or form" Janto stood up "ok Leon and Gareth we need to life it up in the SUV" said Janto "Ryan get the SUV" Ryan stood up "right on it" he went. Janto placed his hands on his hips and waited Leon yawned the SUV appeared and back up "ok on 3" Leon and Gareth grabbed each end "whoa not as heavy as I thought it was"

"Ok lets go" Janto said.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Hmm strange looking huh" Leon said they were in the autopsy bay the meteorite was on a table they stood by the table "chisel" Ryan picked it up "chip away at it and see" Leon leaned over Janto nodded "dig in" Gareth sighed and started to chip away Janto just watched "so that's all you really do?" asked Gareth.

"Yes only the Harkness-Jones stand there and look pretty" Ryan sniggered "ah haa" Gareth chipped some more Ryan continued Janto walked out "Janto a word" they left "hey Ryan" they looked up at Leon "yes" "are those two related" "how can you tell doofus" Gareth said "what ever" "yes they are Father and son"

"Yeah okay I believe you" "seriously Janto is Ianto's son" "brothers I would of believed but" Janto walked in "ok team how's it going?" he asked. "slowly" Ryan said "hm" Gareth yawned and chipped away "wait did you hear that?" he moved part of a loose piece and then moved another piece "almost got it" "what the fuck is that?" Leon said they all looked at it, Janto rook it "it looks unimportant" he stood up straight "whoa" the device moved and secured itself round Janto's wrist.

"What the fuck?" Janto tried to remove it "it's secured on there" Ryan took a hold of his arm "all I need is to have a strange alien device attached to me" Jack walked in "me and Ianto are" "What's going on then?" he asked Janto held his arm "got a lot going on" he said

"Some alien device have you scanned it into the computer at all" Ianto stood with Jack with his hands on his hips "didn't have time" Gareth said "great" Janto tired moving it. "stuck" Janto rubbed at his face Ryan laughed "yeah yeah laugh" Janto rolled his eyes at him "get down to the archives and see if you can find any hints about this.

"Ok" Ryan went "I'll help" Leon went Gareth sat down "lovely first day huh" he said "yeah I guess" "don't remember my first day" Jack stated. Ianto rolled his eyes "I'm not surprised" he went Jack followed

*********************************TW*********************************

Gwen picked Jones up "ok time to visit grandma again" "I don't wanna" he mumbled "well were gunna" she walked out and shut the door "oh" Jones pouted "I want daddy" he said "daddy's at work he buys you all the toys".

*********************************TW*********************************

Gareth sat in the tourist information centre rh door opened Gwen walked in carrying Jones "can I help you" he smiled "oh….um hi my names Gwen Cooper-Williams I'm a friend of Janto Harkness-Jones" "um…..just a minute" he went Jones looked round Gareth came back out "please follow me Ma'am".

Janto sat in his office Gwen and Jones came in "hi" Janto smiled ""Janto" "you've caught me at a bad time" he showed his arm "oh I see" Gwen smiled "Jack's back again" her face lit up and smiled "yeah where is he?" "hot house" Gwen handed Jones "watch him" and left Janto looked at him "um hi again" Jones watched him "hi".

Gwen walked towards the hothouse "hi Ryan" Ryan looked up from a folder "hi again Gwen" he smiled she continued "Jack" she opened the door Ianto's shirt was off and so was Jack's they were kissing "I'm so sor…..I" her eyes widened they both stopped and looked "Ianto" her eyes rolled back and she fainted "great reunion I must say" Ianto put his shirt on.

Jack gave a sheepish grin "great".

Rhys kissed Gwen's forehead "I cant believe it" he looked at Ianto "join the club" stated Janto "I'd rather explain when she's woken up" Jack said "fine by me".

Janto looked at the device again "it could be attached by heat signature" Leon said "we could get your temperature down but" he said "but "he prompted "if it goes down to much hun you could die" Ryan told him "oh….let's still do it" Ryan stood up "ok then".

Gwen opened her eyes and sat up "I could of sworn I was in 2008 and I walked in the hot house an" "you did" Jack said she looked up "Jack" she scrambled up and hugged him "hi again Gwen" she looked at him "are you staying for good?" she asked "it depends" he said "on me" Gwen gripped a hold of Jack's arm "I'd recognise that voice anywhere" Ianto took a hold of her hand.

She looked up "hello Gwen" she started crying and hugged him "please explain".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto laid down in water "this f-f-f-fucking f-freezing" he shivered "its suppose to be your in your underwear in ice cold water" Janto narrowed his eyes at Leon's comment "okay" Ryan submerged his full body in the ice cold water Janto's eyes chattered "Leon is the temperature going down" Ryan asked "slowly very slowly" "don't have to say it so dramatic".

"Okay now its going down faster" Jack walked in "how's it going?" he folded his arms "ok" Janto shivered "b b…I'm cold and" he sneezed "f-f-feel like shit" "okay" Jack left "nice caring mother he is" Ryan mumbled "m-m-mother" Leon stuttered "it's a long story" said Ryan "v-very" Janto sneezed again "ok" Ryan took out his arm "still not budging" Gareth singsong.

"Fuck" Ryan put it back in and tried again "fucking hell its not working" he stood up "keep watching I'll be back" Ryan left the autopsy bay Ianto walked down "ok let daddy fix it" he walked over "d-d-d-don't say daddy I'm 26" "yeah well I'm 28" Janto coughed and sneezed "oh I'll get you a hot water bottle.

Ryan walked in "ok now should be the time" he kneeled and moved his hands and took a hold of it and pulled it flew off and flew through the air "catch it" Gareth grabbed it Janto got out of the tub "I n-n-need t-t-towels stat".

TBC…..


	3. Two more makes a team

The Torchwood Files 2

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Three

Two more makes a team

"We have 2 days until weevil face shows his…..face" Leon sniggered "ok so we have an ex U.N.I.T computer nerd" Janto said "thanks a lot" Leon said "an ex copper" Gareth saluted "and a doctor…should that not be enough" Ryan sighed "not for old weevil face" said Janto "I'd love to meet this" "Janto" a voice called "yes" "the rift is going crazy" "coming".

The rift machine beeped "fucking piece of crap" Ryan walked up "we need a new one" "oh let me just get the parts from B&Q" "ok no need to get testy" the phone in Janto's office "I'll be back" he went back Ryan sighed.

"Ok colonel Marsters I understand bye" he hung up Ryan walked up to him "we've run out of time" he said and stood up "but I thought we had longer" said Ryan "the people up stairs demanded" "nice".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Colonel Marsters this is part of my new team Leon Pryce computer whiz" Marsters nodded "and Gareth George ex PC" said Janto "good to meet you, Harkness-Jones" Marsters said "Janto please call me Janto" "Harkness-Jones this is Tucker" the guy stepped forward "his U.N.I.T superior weapons expert" "pleased to meet you Tucker….." Janto trailed off "just Tucker sir" "no need to call me sir".

"I'm sorry sir but that's the way I have been taught" "riiiight" "Miley Cullen she's been with U.N.I.T two months" said weev…..Marsters "why are you passing her off so quickly?" asked Leon "she's too god for us".

*********************************TW*********************************

"I told you we need a handbook" Leon said "yeah, yeah if you want a handbook you make one" stated Janto "maybe I will" he turned back to his computer and typed "um boss" Janto stopped at a computer "yes Miley" Ryan walked and stopped Janto and Miley were talking he narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry he's a natural born flirt just look at his mother" Ianto looked at him "hey I resent that" Jack called "it's only the truth" Ianto told him.

*********************************TW*********************************

"I'll see you later" a woman walked up to the dor "ok love you see you when you get back have a good day at work" "I will" she left.

The woman walked along the road in the dark she shivered it started raining "fuck" there was a sudden blinding light and a scream.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Denise Jones ages 35 years old married 2 kids disappeared on her way to work" Rosina placed the folder down Janto picked it up "okay what do you need me to do?" "it was near a rift hotspot that's why" "ok I'll send Leon and Tucker" Janto said "ok thank you" she left.

"Gareth see your girlfriend out".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Coffee" Miley placed it down on Janto's desk "thank you" he took a sip "um yummy" Miley beamed and left, the coffee dribbled down his chin he spit it out back into the cup and made a face.

"Here you go" Miley gave Ryan a cup "milk" he asked "yes" he took a sip "eeew" he spat it back out her eyes widened "um" he wiped his mouth "um yummy".

Ianto yawned "coming back from the dead takes a lot out of you" he sat "hey" Jack massaged his shoulder "I told you your going to be really weak for a while" Jack carried on "you were dead remember" Ianto closed his eyes "hm" Jack smiled Ryan walked pass mumbling "hey doc everything ok?" he stopped and looked "hm" he went and walked to the autopsy bay.

*********************************TW*********************************

Tucker drove the SUV Leon looked out the window "so we are no longer part of U.N.I.T huh?" Tucker didn't answer Leon sighed "we are nearly there" they turned the corner "here" they turned the corner "here" they got out Leon took the PDA out and switched it on "shit its going completely mental" he sighed Tucker looked around.

"Alien abduction" Tucker said "could be yes maybe…what's that?" he picked something "ew pincer of some kind" he stood up straight

"let's get it back to the hub".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Tsunasais" said Janto "Tsunasais" repeated Gareth "parasitic aliens we've dealt with them before but never have they kidnapped people they attached to the top of the spine and bottom of the brain" "how do you get rid of them" asked Leon "zap them is the most conventional way to do it".

"Wont that hurt the people these Tsunasais take over?" asked Miley "not usually with the way we do it".

"We have the Torchwood touch" said Janto.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Denise" the guy walked up to his wife "where have you been?" she looked at him "I've seen a different world and it's a whole lot better " came her mechanical voice.

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan typed Janto walked up to him "don't you think you should be heading home?" he rubbed his back and shoulders "yeah I just want to finish this report" "are you sure you cant just do it tomorrow?" he whispered "look I have work" he raised his voice "are you ok?" he asked "fine why wouldn't I be?" Janto stepped back.

"Ryan" Ryan turned round to him "have I done something wrong?" he asked him "I don't know you tell me" Janto raised an eyebrow "I don't like you flirting with her" Janto chuckled "don't laugh at me" he said "sorry…Ryan you do know I'm gay right" he took a hold of him "I flirt so what you're the one I am with".

Janto licked his lips and kissed him and they hugged Ryan closed his eyes 'I love you'.

*********************************TW*********************************

The room was full of people tentacles coming from the back of the necks Denise and her husband stood on the dais in front "welcome to a new age" there was cheering "we will take over the city then we will plant our seed in every human available and we will take over more than just Cardiff" there were more cheers.

*********************************TW*********************************

"The rift is going off again" Gareth called "coming to have a look?" Janto ran down to him "it is near millennium stadium" "ok we better head there everyone".

"Now people".

*********************************TW*********************************

The SUV stopped they all got out "well can't see anything" "nope not here" Miley stated "over here" said Rosina they went "all we need is another alien" they stopped there was 6 or 7 bodies on the floor "shit" Ryan ran up and felt there pulses "there alive" he moved there heads "shit there parasitic" Ryan looked at Janto.

"Round them up and get rid of them then Miley retcon them" commanded Janto "ok" "and Tucker keep one alive" he said "sir".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Infestation" the creature said "how are you getting into earths atmosphere?" Janto demanded "I wont tell you" it said Janto stood up straight again "you tell me or I will kill you…its just you and me in this room" Janto stated and pushed a box forward "doughnut filled with jelly".

Ryan watched from above Ianto walked up and watched "he really is like his dad same mannerisms" Ryan nodded and turned round "I have work to do" he left Jack smiled "hey" he walked pass Ryan and up to Ianto he looked down at their son "its started" "what?" Jack asked.

"Falling in love".

*********************************TW*********************************

Leon bought up a screen "hotspots of death" he said "shit" "do you think they are Tsunasais?" asked Miley "yes" "ok 7, 8 hot spots" Janto placed his hands on his hips and stepped back "what you thinking about sir?" Tucker asked "well" he hummed "Gareth and Ryan take north I'll go east Miley and Tucker take south".

They all nodded.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Fuckers" Leon held the struggling guy Ryan held his neck and gripped a hold of the parasite and zapped "done" the guy collapsed "will you be retconning them?" he shook his head "they never remember" Leon nodded "another one" Leon ran up and Ryan followed.

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto hit the wall "fuck it" he struggled to get up the guy hissed at him Janto stood up and took out a tazer he ran and pushed the guy to the wall "enough" he zapped the alien "bloody fucking shite" he rubbed his arm "Janto come in" he pressed the comms "yes" "we have got all in the area" Ryan said.

"Okay head back to he hub".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan sat down at his computer he typed without blinking for a while "Ryan you seem to be all work and no play lately" Janto said "I must join two worlds" "huh?" Janto raised an eyebrow "ok well you know what to do" Ryan still didn't blink.

*********************************TW*********************************

'Your in love aren't you' Ryan rolled onto his side 'you want him for yourself' a voice in Ryan's head stated 'he is getting away from you slowly' Ryan sat up tentacles came from the back of his neck.

*********************************TW*********************************

"I have something for you I kept it" Janto held out Ianto's journal "you" Jack nodded Ianto took it and smiled "wow I cant believe it" he sat and held it close Jack out his hand on shoulder "well as much as I like sentiments" he said Ianto walked and hugged his son Janto closed his eyes "and I have a few more things for you" he took something from his pocket "my stop watch" Ianto giggled.

Jack raised an eyebrow "you and your stop watch" "it's the button on the top" he had a small smile on his face Janto raised and eyebrow the door opened Ryan stepped in "Ryan" he walked up and placed his hands on Janto's neck and then suddenly squeezed "ah" he grabbed his arm "Janto" Jack gripped a hold of Ryan and pulled him he still had a grip on Janto "Jack on of those parasites" Ianto said.

"D….raw" Janto choked out Ianto went and opened the draw Ianto went and opened it "catch" he threw a device at jack he caught it and shocked Ryan screamed and hit the floor "fuck how did it get to him?" Janto rubbed his neck "fuck if I know" Janto picked Ryan up bridal style "all the worst luck" Janto looked down at Ryan and smiled he walked out.

Ianto walked up to Jack "your right it has started" Jack said "falling in love".

*********************************TW*********************************

Janto laid Ryan down and covered him up he sat on the bed and kissed his forehead "it wasn't meant to happen to you" he kissed him on the lips Ryan moaned "hm" he opened his eyes "hi" he said and smiled "hi" Janto smiled back "did you bring me home?" he asked Janto nodded "yeah" "hm" Ryan sat up and rubbed the back of his neck "I must of fell asleep wrong" "yeah you were half asleep" he smiled at him again "why you looking at me like tha?t" he asked.

Janto kissed him "hm" Ryan kissed him back.

TBC….


	4. Snowed in

The Torchwood Files 2

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Four

Snowed in

"Brr it's a blizzard out there" Leon walked in and took of his coat and scarf "tell me about it" Miley handed him a cup "is this c-coffee" he looked at it then her Miley rolled her eyes "your safe its not its chocolate" she went he took a little sip and then made a face he poured it into the nearest plant and went to his desk.

"Morning" Gareth walked and followed by Tucker "here you go" Miley held two cups "is this coffee?" "hot chocolate" Gareth went "here you go Tucker" "I do not drink coffee, hot chocolate or any hot beverages" Miley raised an eyebrow "oh so what do you drink?" she asked "freshly squeezed juices such as prune juice" he told him.

"Um i'm afraid we don't have that" "its ok I bought my own" he went "oooooook".

Ryan shivered and walked in "I hate snow its cold and horrible" he took his coat off "coffee?" Miley held the cup Ryan looked up "no I" he slapped her hand the cup fell he caught it "what?" she said he narrowed his eyes "where the hell did you get this cup from?" the others watched "the…b-back of th-the c-c-c-cupboard" she stuttered "don't ever touch this cup again you hear me" Miley nodded.

"Good" he walked off she swallowed and licked her lips.

Janto looked up as the door opened "got a minute" Ryan asked "ok" he walked in and shut the door he walked up "I want to request a training day" Janto raised an eyebrow "training day" he nodded "yes".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ianto yawned and laid down the door opened Jack walked in "how are you feeling?" he closed his eyes "got another headache" "hm" he sat "still not 100% your be fine soon" Jack kissed him on the lips "hm I should have a headache all the time".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Shit the weather reports are…fuck were snowed in Cardiff all roads have been shut off on ones going in or out" Leon said "fuck what the hell are we going to do?" Gareth asked "you tell me Gareth you tell me".

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer" Leon sung "would you quit that?" said Gareth "soooory" he tapped the desk "what if the world is taken over while were in here" "not much we can do" said Janto "sit here and wait how boooring" Leon yawned "we have a moaned in our midst" Ryan chuckled.

Janto yawned "any luck with the device we found the other day" "no such luck boss" Gareth said "ok" he sighed.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Brr it's a blizzard out there" Leon walked in and took of his coat and scarf "tell me about it" Miley handed him a cup "is this c-coffee?" he looked at it then her Miley rolled her eyes "your safe its not its chocolate" she went he took a little sip and then made a face he poured it into the nearest plant and went to his desk.

"Morning" Gareth walked and followed by Tucker "here you go" Miley held two cups "is this coffee?" "hot chocolate" Gareth went "here you go Tucker" "I do not drink coffee, hot chocolate or any hot beverages" Miley raised an eyebrow "oh so what do you drink?" she asked "freshly squeezed juices such as prune juice" he told him.

"Um I'm afraid we don't have that" "its ok I bought my own" he went "oooooook".

Ryan shivered and walked in !I hate snow its cold and horrible" he took his coat off "coffee" Miley held the cup Ryan looked up "no I" he slapped her hand the cup fell he caught it "what" she said he narrowed his eyes "where the hell did you get this cup from" the others watched "the…b-back of th-the c-c-c-cupboard" she stuttered "don't ever touch this cup again you hear me" Miley nodded.

"Good" he walked off she swallowed and licked her lips.

Janto looked up as the door opened "got a minute?" Ryan asked "ok" he walked in and shut the door he walked up "I want to request a training day" Janto raised an eyebrow "training day" he nodded "yes".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ianto yawned and laid down the door opened Jack walked in "how are you feeling" he closed his eyes "got another headache" "hm" he sat "still not 100% your be fine soon" Jack kissed him on the lips "hm I should have a headache all the time".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Shit the weather reports are…fuck were snowed in Cardiff all roads have been shut off on ones going in or out" Leon said "fuck what the hell are we going to do?" Gareth asked "you tell me Gareth you tell me".

Ryan froze "are you ok Ry?" Leon asked "I'm having a feeling of déjà vu again" Leon raised and eyebrow "ok…..I'm going to the computer" he went Ryan followed he walked up the desk and sat he leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer" Leon sung "would you quit that?" said Gareth "soooory" he tapped the desk Ryan looked over 'I could of sworn' he stood up "didn't that happen?" Ryan mumbled "Ryan every thing ok?" Miley asked he looked at her "if it was I wouldn't tell you" he went and walked he went pass Janto "we have a moaner in our midst" Ryan said.

Janto yawned "any luck with the device we found the other day" "no such luck boss" Ryan stopped walking "well the sooner we find out the better" Janto stated "ok" Ryan left and went to the archives.

He opened a draw and took out a device "your doing this aren't you" he sighed 'would it not be good to have the same day over and over again "huh" his eyes widened 'well what do you think wouldn't it be good to live the same day over and over' the voice inside his head said.

Ryan closed his eyes.

"No".

*********************************TW*********************************

"I need to talk to you" Ryan walked up to Janto "I was just about to send everyone home for the say" he smiled "yeah this is important" "can't it wait?" Ryan bit his bottom lip "ok I'll tell you tomorrow" Ryan said "yeah ok".

*********************************TW*********************************

The next day

"Brr it's a blizzard out there" Leon walked in and took of his coat and scarf "tell me about it" Miley handed him a cup "is this c-coffee?" he looked at it then her Miley rolled her eyes "your safe its not its chocolate" she went he took a little sip and then made a face he poured it into the nearest plant and went to his desk.

"Morning" Gareth walked and followed by Tucker "here you go" Miley held two cups "is this coffee?" "hot chocolate" Gareth went "here you go Tucker" "I do not drink coffee, hot chocolate or any hot beverages" Miley raised an eyebrow "oh so what do you drink?" she asked "freshly squeezed juices such as prune juice" he told him.

"Um I'm afraid we don't have that" "its ok I bought my own" he went "oooooook".

Ryan shivered and walked in "I hate snow its cold and horrible" he took his coat off "coffee?" Miley held the cup Ryan looked up "no I" he slapped her hand the cup fell he caught it "what?" she said he narrowed his eyes "where the hell did you get this cup from?" the others watched "the…b-back of th-the c-c-c-cupboard" she stuttered "don't ever touch this cup again you hear me" Miley nodded.

"Good" he walked off she swallowed and licked her lips.

Janto looked up as the door opened "got a minute?" Ryan asked "ok" he walked in and shut the door he walked up "I want to request a training day" Janto raised an eyebrow "training day?" he nodded "yes".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ianto yawned and laid down the door opened Jack walked in "how are you feeling" he closed his eyes "got another headache" "hm" he sat "still not 100% your be fine soon" Jack kissed him on the lips "hm I should have a headache all the time".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Shit the weather reports are…fuck were snowed in Cardiff all roads have been shut off on ones going in or out" Leon said "fuck what the hell are we going to do?" Gareth asked "you tell me Gareth you tell me".

"99 bottles of beer on the wall 99 bottles of beer" Leon sung "would you quit that" said Gareth "soooory" he tapped the desk "what if the world is taken over while were in here" "not much we can do" said Janto "sit here and wait how boooring" Leon yawned "we have a moaned in our midst" Ryan chuckled.

Janto yawned "any luck with the device we found the other day" "no such luck boss" Gareth said "ok" he sighed.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Brr it's a blizzard out there" Leon walked in and took of his coat and scarf "tell me about it" Miley handed him a cup "is this c-coffee?" he looked at it then her Miley rolled her eyes "your safe its not its chocolate" she went he took a little sip and then made a face he poured it into the nearest plant and went to his desk.

"Morning" Gareth walked and followed by Tucker "here you go" Miley held two cups "is this coffee?" "hot chocolate" Gareth went "here you go Tucker" "I do not drink coffee, hot chocolate or any hot beverages" Miley raised an eyebrow "oh so what do you drink?" she asked "freshly squeezed juices such as prune juice" he told him.

"Janto I really need to talk to you" "bottles of beer on the wall" Leon sung in the background "ok" "don't you have a feeling this has happened before?" he raised an eyebrow "what investigate aliens?" Ryan shook his head "no the day the day is repeating itself" he told him "would you quit that" was said in the background.

"Ryan are you feeling alright?" Janto asked "yes I bloody am for god sake" Janto placed his hands on his hips "Janto its Déjà vu" Ryan groaned "fine I'll do it myself" he went Janto shook his head and walked he sat down "any luck with the device we found the other day".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan took the device out and looked it over and went he ran up the stairs "Janto I know what this is" he held it up "how?" Leon asked "how could you know and I didn't" Leon asked Ryan sighed "doesn't any one in this entire hub realise what's going on?" he asked "Ryan" Janto stated "again with this the day is not repeating itself" said Janto.

"Yes it is" "no it is not" the others looked between each of them "Leon has sung 99 bottles at least 3 times today and I can prove it" he held the device in the air "no" Ryan dropped it nothing happened "fuck" he picked it back up "what is wrong with you?" said Gareth "the device" Ryan ran up and dropped it the device shattered.

"Fuck Ryan" Ryan closed his eyes and fainted.

"A time device" Jack looked at the broken pieces "how can you tell?" asked Miley she picked up a piece of it "all the mechanisms of a wrist strap" Jack held his arm out and showed his wrist strap "ah" Miley nodded "I'll be back in a minute" Ianto left them and walked to the autopsy bay where Ryan was asleep "Janto is he awake yet?" he asked and walked up to them "no…..why didn't I believe him" he shook his head "even for Tochwood a day repeating itself is weird" "yeah" he sighed Ryan opened his eyes "hm is it Wednesday yet?" "yeah" Janto chuckled "actually its Friday" Ianto corrected him "I guess it makes sense".

"I made you coffee" "yum" Ryan took a sip "hm heaven much better than Miley's" Ryan licked his lips "I agree" both father and son said at the same time Ryan smiled at that and got of the table "Jack says it was a time device kinda of like those two wrist strap" "oh…I have such a headache" Ryan said and opened the draw and took out some pills "how come I'm the only one who noticed that were repeating the same day?".

"Maybe because you prefer change and hate things happening more than once" Janto explained "yeah so that's your theory" Ryan laughed "don't laugh at me".

"Broken" Miley sealed the box with a pad lock "ok that needs to be under lock and key" Janto told her she nodded and went he sat down at his desk.

Leon was sat at his desk he tapped the table "ok the blizzard is dying down were be able to escape woo" he smiled "99 bottles of beer on the wall" he began to sing.

"Don't start" everyone shouted.

TBC….


	5. Once bitten twice shy

The Torchwood Files 2

Not Beta'd

* Scene change

"" Speech

'' Thoughts

Chapter Five

Once bitten twice shy

Janto ran after the weevil 'why the hell did I let everyone have the night off' he turned a corner the weevil was backed into the corner "ok here it is just you and me" he held the little bottle and held it up "I have a lovely nice cell for you there's heating and everything" he gave a cocky smile the weevil moaned.

"I know I lied it take it back there is not central heating but there is a nice bench" the weevil started charging for him "ah" he hit the floor "oh come on Nigel no need to play rough with me I told you I would take you home with me" Janto's arm was bleeding and his coat ripped "I am so going to have to get a new coat".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Quite a deep wound" Ryan threaded the needle "hm" Janto moaned "this is going to sting" "yes" Ryan said "here you go" Miley walked in "is this?" "no its not coffee its vodka" he took it and drunk "thanks" Ryan sewed "shit" Janto moaned and closed his eyes "nearly there".

*********************************TW*********************************

"This thing itches" Janto went to itch his arm "stop" Ryan hit his hand away "ok, ok" Ryan continued driving "where did you say this rift spike was?" he asked "about a mile away" said Tucker "ok nearly there",

*********************************TW*********************************

The SUV came to a stop "ok" Leon held up the PDA "there are two different signatures two different things" "so were dealing with two aliens?" Gareth asked "yeah don't say it any louder I don't think the actual alien heard you" said Miley "oh my bad" "Ryan, Miley with me Leon and Tucker that direction" "right" they left and separated Janto opened the door "heeeeelp there's a wolf" "w-wolf" Ryan said "about your height all skin patches of fur over in there" the guy pointed "thanks now get out of here" the guy ran off the three of them walked in there was distant screaming and shouts.

Janto ran ahead and up another flight of stairs Ryan kicked the door opened the thing turned to them "that's a werewolf" said Ryan "or" said Miley "what ever it is its coming for us" Janto turned and ran "come on".

The creature ran down the stairs after them "faster" Ryan moaned "I hate all the running" "guys it was just a weevil" Tucker and Leon stopped "well ours was not" "what do you mean?" the door behind them splinted the werewolf came out "oh my fucking god" said Leon "yeah" Tucker aimed the gun "what do we do?" "fiiiiire" they all fired it stumbled back.

"Again" they all fired it hit the floor "is it dead?" Miley stepped forward "be careful" Janto told her "go check Ryan" "ok" Ryan walked up to it "yeah" he stood up again Miley walked up "never knew there was such things as werewolves" she said "anything's possible" "raaaaa" the creature opened its eyes and went for her "watch out" Ryan said it slashed at her "ah my arm" Ryan fired and shot it in the head.

Miley fell onto her knees "hm" "its ok let me look" Ryan said "Tucker, Leon get that thing in the back of the SUV" "right on it sir" said Tucker, Janto walked up to Miley and Ryan "the wound is only small" said Ryan "ok" "will I turn into one of those things?" she had tears "shouldn't think so we killed it so" Miley nodded "ok I feel a lot more safe" she put her hand on Janto's arm and smiled.

Ryan narrowed his eyes "ow" Miley flinched "oohh sorry" Ryan gave a sweet smile "be more careful".

*********************************TW*********************************

"We have one dead werewolf" Janto looked at the creature on the autopsy table "I dealt with a werewolf once bad temper" he said Ianto and Janto rolled their eyes "well what ever…Ryan how's are resident werewolf?" Janto asked "how should I know" he lifted the arm and let it flop back down Janto folded his arms.

"Janto me and your dad need a word in private" Ianto stood hands on hips Janto looked between them "um ok come to my office" Ryan watched them go.

"Shut the door" Janto sat down Jack shut the door "ok so what is it you want to tell me" Janto asked Ianto looked at Jack "me and Jack are leaving" "wh…..you have only just got back here to me" he looked at Ianto "I know…but I wont always be this way I mean can you imagine a pregnant man walking round town" Janto's eyes widened.

"Preg…who's?" Jack smiled and waved his hand "that would be me" "I'm going to be an older brother" he asked and stood up he hugged Ianto "told you he would be happy".

*********************************TW*********************************

Miley walked into the hub "hello anyone here" she hung up her coat there was no answer "strange" she walked the rift machine started beeping "oh what do I do".

Janto done up his waistcoat "I don't wanna get up" Ryan grumbled form the bed Janto looked at him "you have work to do" he straightened his tie "fine I'll be up in a minute" Janto climbed up the ladder and entered his office he sat behind his desk he picked up a folder and opened it.

Miley walked up and knocked on the door "come in" Janto signed the piece of paper "what can I do for you?" he smiled "I made a round of coffee" "I'll have 2" he raised his voice "oh um…..ok" she put them down and left he sighed Ryan climbed up "eeeeeew not more of her horror coffee".

Janto rolled his eyes Ryan chucked it in the plant pot in the corner of the room "we could add a lot more sugar it might be drinkable" he jumped some sachets in and drunk "ew" Janto made a face "ok, ok stop it" Ryan was sniggering.

Miley smashed a cup her eyes closed she gripped her arm "ow" she moaned "it hurts" she moaned and rubbed at her arm "morning one and all" Leon's voice called he walked in "oh is there a cuppa available" Leon took his jacket of and hung it up "no I" "hey Miley everything ok" Miley looked at him "I'm absolutely fine my arm hurts and little bit".

"Did Ryan give you any thing?" "he gave me an injection but that's it" he said "Ok if it gets worse get something else" said Leon "I will don't worry" he left she closed her eyes.

Jack smiled "ok so this is it?" Janto asked "yep we won't be gone were be back before you know it" Ianto said and placed his hand on Jack's arm "bye" Ryan said "bye Ryan, Janto" Jack pressed a button on his wrist strap and they both disappeared Janto sighed and looked down Ryan put his hand on Janto's shoulder.

*********************************TW*********************************

"Hooooowl" "god I hate horror movies" a young couple walked along the road "now I'm hearing it" the guy rolled his eyes "ok Lisa let's just get home" "ok" they carried on there was another howl "oh" Lisa shivered "its scary" "Carl" "ok, ok were be home in a minute" he said "hooowl" another creature stopped in front of them.

"Oh shit".

*********************************TW*********************************

Ryan lifted up the sheet from the dead body "it looks like they were mauled" Leon scanned "there is rift activity over both of them" Gareth sighed "long time no George" Gareth sighed and rolled his eyes he turned "hello MD Roberts" the guy held a clipboard "so is this your new job?" he asked "yeah I see your still stuck here".

Janto stepped forward "we would like to take the bodies with us" "oh you do, do you well I don't see why" Roberts said "because were Torchwood" Gareth said.

*********************************TW*********************************

"So how long you know the MD?" Leon asked "since we were 14 I went to medical school and so did he I gave it up and went into the police force" explained Gareth "ah ok" Leon looked at the computer screen "they definitely have been mauled but by what?" Miley asked and looked at the screen "the werewolf creature".

Ryan looked at her "Miley are you ok?" asked Leon she placed her and on her forehead "I feel" she moaned and fell Tucker caught her.

Miley's eyelids fluttered she had a cold compress on her forehead "how long has she been out?" Janto stood arms folded "an hour now we told her about the were creatures" "shit" he said she opened her eyes "how do you feel?" he asked she smiled "yeah thanks" Janto helped her up she rubbed at her face "are you sure I'm not going to turn into one of those things?".

*********************************TW*********************************

Miley itched her arm she sat in the hothouse Ryan walked up "I've got your results back" he said "and?" she asked "your blood is infected".

*********************************TW*********************************

They sat in the conference room "ok so the best bet is to trap it and that way if killing it doesn't work then were have to get a cure" "but what if we cant I'll be stuck like it for ever" Miley said there was no answer "fuck it" she closed her eyes Ryan sat down "I'm doomed, doomed" she said.

Miley walked out of the room "seriously boss is there nothing we can do?" Leon asked and watched Miley leave "no not unless we find the thing responsible for this".

*********************************TW*********************************

"Re-examine the first one" Ryan nodded and went "Leon, Gareth scan the area on the computer" "right" they went "Miley stay here get some rest" she nodded "Tucker with me".

"Yes sir" Tucker said and followed.

*********************************TW*********************************

Tucker drove the SUV Janto activated his ear piece "any luck?" "no boss the area sweep is clean no indication of anymore rift activity" came Gareth's voice "any luck?" Janto asked "I got blood all over me all I need is to analyse it, work with Miley's and see" came Ryan's voice said "ok then get to it" he said "are you going ok?" "yeah we haven't come across any screams" he chuckled.

Tucker kept a straight face "ok good luck".

There was a scream Tucker stopped the SUV "let's go" they got there guns ready "let's" they got out and ran towards the screams and entered the mall "there it is" Janto fired of a shot it turned in there direction and headed for them "shoot, shoot" they both fired the guns it hit the floor.

"Let's get back to the hub".

*********************************TW*********************************

Miley laid on the autopsy table "ok just relax" Miley closed her eyes "relax and breathe" Miley sighed the blood flowed through "not long now" Ryan stated "ok" she sighed.

Gareth wrote on a clipboard "ok these can go into storage" Janto told him he nodded "okay" he went Janto folded his arms "the goings on with Torchwood" Leon walked up "boss can I have a word?" he looked at him "sure come to my office" he went and Leon followed.

Janto shut the door Leon stood by Janto's desk "ok go for it" they both sat down "I know I haven't worked for you that long" Janto nodded "I need some time off" "ok how long for exactly?" Janto asked "family emergency came up last night and I've been a little on edge it would be for about a week" "ok you can have time off".

Leon smiled and stood up "thank you so much boss" he went Janto closed his eyes 'its been a long couple of days".

TBC…..


	6. Home is where the Alien is

TORCHWOOD FILES

Chapter Six

Home is where the Alien is

Leon drove the car music was on low 'the country side' he breathed heavier he turned to the side road and drove down 'hmmmmm time off from fighting aliens' he sighed.

He looked at the sign 'not long to go, home sweet home' he yawned 'god I haven't seen my folks for…..god I don't know how long jeez… wonder if Mr Swanson has that bakery still'.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

The car pulled up in the driveway Leon got out "home sweet home" he took out a suitcase and locked the car door and walked to the house he took a key out.

Leon opened the door "any one home?" he called "I am gone for days on end and this is how I get greeted" there was a thump from upstairs and then a blue blur ran down the stairs "Leon" he smiled.

"Hey rat bag" the kid smiled "miss me?" the boy smiled "of course don't I always?" he asked "yeah" he let him down "so where's mum and Arthur" "you mean daddy" "that's what I said" he giggled at Leon "daddy is in the garden and mummy is in the bath" Leon put him down "okay we better see A" his brother looked up at him.

"Okay Scottie lets go" he put his case down and went.

Leon and Scottie walked out "daddy Leon is here" the man looked up "the wanderer returns" Leon sighed 'yeah trying to save your life' "it's a job Cardiff is my home" Arthur stood up "your home is with your mother" he said.

"Your" "don't argue please" they looked to the door a woman stood at the door "mam" he hugged her "hello Leon" she kissed his cheek "how long are you here for?" she asked him "a week maybe less" he answered.

"Good I made dinner" Leon smiled "okay home cooked meal".

They sat at the table "pasta" Leon ate the food "so how has work been?" his mum asked Leon nodded "nice bunch of people yeah" "so any girls on the horizon" Leon blushed "no because he is a flaming queer" Arthur said "Arthur please not in front of Scott".

"It is true Catharine the sooner you realise it the better" Leon clenched his fists "I am not a homesexual I am bisexual I prefer woman there's a difference dad" he stood up "if I'm going to get treated like this I'm going home…..to Cardiff" he left the room.

Catharine looked at her husband "why do you have to?".

'I wish I never came back I only came for a funeral and I get the 3rd degree' there was a knock on the door he turned round his mum stood by the opened door way "don't listen to him" "you say that every time".

"I…oh anyway let's not let this get us down…..our maid should start work later on" she said "maid how long have you had a maid?" Leon raised an eyebrow "about 4 years" "what's her name" "its name" she told him "it" Leon asked "yes" the door reopened and they turned.

A dalek gloated into the room.

"Mom" he pulled her close to him "what's wrong?" "that's an alien" she chuckled "don't be silly….Arthur found it and built it up" she told him "it's dangerous" Leon said "mistress Saunders tea is served" "thanks Zero".

It left she walked he grabbed her she turned to him "please mum listen to me" "your being silly" she went "fuck…..I have to call Janto".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

The phone rung in the office after a while after ringing it was over.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

"Fuckers" Leon hung up the phone he paced and then stopped he smiled.

"Tucker".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Tucker pulled the SUV up to the kerb and undone the seatbelt the phone rung he pressed his blue tooth "hello" "Tucker I need your help" came Leon's voice "and what is that exactly?".

"Hmmm."

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Leon walked up to the door the dalek hovered round and looked straight at Leon "master Pryce" it said.

'It almost sounds human" Leon folded his arms "sit down boy" "it's dangerous we have to leave now…..i have someone coming and we can take care of this" "there is nothing to take care of".

"That is an alien" he pointed to the dalek "I am the last of my kind now there is no war but peace" the phone rung he took it out of his pocket "yes…..206" he hung up and looked at them.

"We are going to sort this out once and for all" Leon said the door-bell rung he went.

Leon opened the door Tucker stood on the door step "ok so tell me what is" Leon pulled him in "unhand me" Leon rolled his eyes "we don't have time for this…did you bring my gun?".

Tucker held it out and leaned he took it and checked it "code 4112511" Tucker's stance changed they walked and entered the kitchen the dalek turned and its sucker moved "a guest mistress Saunders".

"It's an illegal alien" Tucker opened a PDA and scanned "but all communication and" he typed and the front of the dalek opened.

"What the fuck" it was empty "I built it" Arthur stood up "now you" he looked at Leon "get him and yourself out now before I get really angry" Catharine covered her face "come on" "please don't leave?" Scott asked.

"I'll see you Thursday" they left.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Leon sat on m the bed he looked at his hands "I was so sure that there was something not quite right" the bathroom door opened Tucker walked up to the bed and moved the covers back.

Tucker for in and turned the light off "something is still not right".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

The door opened "Leon" Scott hugged him he smiled "where's mum?" he asked his mum walked down the stairs "Leon" she hugged him "hey again ma'am" she looked at him "where's your boyfriend?" she asked him.

"Tucker is not my boyfriend we work together" "and exactly what is your job?" she asked him "I told you I work in an office" "what an office has guns" Arthur walked into the ball.

Leon clucked his tongue "that was just safety" he told him "whatever…..I don't want guns in my house" he went again "can I ask again why did you marry that guy?" he asked "not this again"

Scott blinked up at them.

The dalek hovered along the hall "you" Leon stopped "master Pryce you do not trust me" it said he narrowed his eyes at it "how could you guess dalek" "what is a dalek?" it asked "you".

Leon walked away 'dalek'.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Tucker got out of the car he held a PDA he walked up and went behind the house he scanned the area there was a beeping sound he smirked "alien technology".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

"Aunt Tess is really gone" Leon said he at a sandwich "I know" a guy stood with him there was a knock on the door "who could that be?" his mum went.

Leon ate another snack "Leon we need to talk?" Tucker walked in "can't you see I am a bit busy" he said "it's about 4112511" Leon's eyes widened "come up stairs".

Leon shut the door "Okay spill it" he folded his arms "I detected 2 alien life forms in the area around the house" "really" he said Tucker nodded his head "yes" "thanks for doing this Tucker I owe you" "we are comrades" he left.

Leon sighed.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

The dalek hovered up the stairs the door opened Arthur walked out "ah just the piece of junk I wanted" he said to it "we are all waiting" he left the lights on its head went red.

Leon opened the door and stepped out of the room he walked along the landing there was a sudden beeping Leon took the PDA out of his pocket he moved it round he walked.

The source of the beeping came from the attic "curious" he pulled the ladder down and climbed up and entered the PDA kept going off 'there is defiantly something going on here'.

Leon placed the PDA in his jacket pocket and took a mobile out he dialled and put it to his ear "I need you back here now" he hung up the phone and looked round the room.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Tucker got out of the car and walked up to the house he knocked on the door there was no answer he knocked again the door opened and Leon pulled him in "in the attic" they climbed up "in this direction" he stated.

Tucker walked he pulled on the padlock "it won't budge" he took his gun and stepped back he aimed and fired it blew off.

Leon opened the door there eyes widened "shit" in the middle of the electrical wires sat a dalek "isn't that meant to be in the suit" they both aimed at it.

"I knew something was going on…..and I left my parents and brother in danger" Leon growled "I would not do that if I was you" they turned towards the door the dalek shell was by it "shit".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Back in Cardiff

The cog doors opened Janto walked in coat flying behind him Ryan, Gareth and Miley followed "where is Tucker?".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

"I've been stuck in this thing for ages and now I am finally free" "I don't think so pal" Leon aimed the gun at it Tucker aimed his at the dalek casing.

"I mean it" Leon seethed "ever if I have to burn you to a piece of shit" he told it "exterminate" it commanded nothing happened Leon breathed a sigh of relief.

"Exterminate" it repeated Tucker cocked his gun "it's over" Tucker turned and they both fired their guns "no, no, no" it screamed.

There was a thumping "Leon I heard a gun" his mum shouted and walked in "see look at that I told you didn't but you didn't believe me".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Arthur looked at Leon "we want to know the truth Leon" he said Tucker placed 2 cups of coffee onto the table and a glass of juice to Scott "me and Tucker work for Torchwood we are a secret organisation we deal with aliens there's a time rift running through Cardiff we deal with the stuff that come through it".

Leon explained to them they stared at him "cooooool" Scott drunk his juice.

"You expect us to believe that" Arthur laughed and drunk some so did his mum "why do you find that funny?" Leon asked "it's preposterous you expect me to believe this shit" "language Scott" she looked he was fast asleep she followed.

"What did you do to them?" Arthur asked "it's for the best Arthur to protect my family" Arthur fell asleep to.

"I'm sorry" he said.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

The cog door opened Leon and Tucker walked in Janto walked out of his office "Tucker you left your post" he told him "sorry sir" he said "It was my bad".

Janto looked at Leon "I had a bit of trouble at home I called here but only Tucker was here to help me out" he explained to his Janto stood with is eyebrow raised.

"What sort of trouble exactly then?" Leon licked his lips "a dalek".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

"Thanks dad I owe you" Janto folded his arms Jack looked at him "anytime all you have to do is phone" Jack folded his arms "show me this dalek" Jack asked.

Leon opened the trunk Jack looked "hmmmm and where did your Tad say he got it from a junk yard and built it up….but no idea" "hm" Jack tutted "I can dispose of this" he said "really how" "I have my ways" he nodded Janto rolled his eyes "oh and by the way you look as big as a house" he said "watch it….it was the same with you Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Scott opened his eyes and sat up he stretched

"mommy, daddy" he looked at each of them they woke up "did we fall asleep?" Catharine asked "yes we must of" "where'd Leon and the alien go?".

"Alien" Arthur looked at Leon "yeah the garlic" "I think someone needs to go to bed" he picked him up.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-

Leon drunk out of the pink glass "well I guess here is to another alien gone from the world" Gareth said "here here" said Leon he drunk Janto drunk out of his Glass "enjoying your water" asked Ryan he nodded "yes doc I am" he raised both eyebrows.

Ryan shook his head "shame Tucker didn't join us huh" said Miley Leon took a sip "don't matter".

TBC….


	7. Doctor, Doctor

Torchwood

Chapter Seven

Doctor, Doctor

"Pregnancy's a bitch" Jack sat on the sofa, Ianto walked in with two cups of coffee he sat down next to Jack "it will be over in no time" he smiled and drunk from his cup.

The phone rung Jack took the comms from his pocket and attached it "yeah…really…..ok I'll be there" he said Ianto looked at him "that would be our son" he stood up "well" Ianto asked "he has a dalek".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Thanks dad I owe you" Janto folded his arms Jack looked at him "anytime, all you have to do is phone" Jack folded his arms "show me this dalek" he asked,

Leon opened the boot Jack looked "hm and where did your Tad say he got it from?" "a junk yard and built it up…..but no idea" "hm" Jack tutted "I can dispose of this" he said "how?" "I have me ways son" he nodded Janto rolled his eyes.

"Oh and by the way you look as big as a house" Janto stated "watch it…..i was this size when I was with you Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Jack and Ianto stood on top of a hill the dalek sat next to him "he's late" Jack said and folded his arms Ianto looked up there was a noise and the Tardis landed in front of them.

Jack smiled the doors opened and out stepped the doctor.

"Jack Harkness it's been a while" The doctor said "same here, you look different" Jack stated "I know" he looked at Ianto "isn't he meant to be dead?".

Ianto raised an eyebrow.

"I saved him" the doctor nodded "and you've gained a little weight since I last saw you" Jack nodded "almost due….so that's not the reason why you're here" Jack said.

"Yeah so I see" he walked up to the dalek and kneeled he took out "hmmmm" the doctor umbed and ahed "I see ok" he stood up "I'll take this and dispose of it" Jack nodded.

"Thank you" he said the doctor smiled "so don't you usually have a companion" "oh I do there on their honeymoon" "honeymoon" Ianto exclaimed "Amy and Rory…so up for a trip?" they looked at each other and then him "there is somewhere I'd like to go" Jack said.

"I feel sick I've never rode by time machine before" Ianto covered his mouth Jack rubbed at his back "it will be over in a minute" he reassured him Ianto nodded the Tardis landed "we have arrived".

They all stood up "let's go" he smiled.

They left the Tardis "hey I recognise this place" Jack nodded "the alien birthing planet" Jack stated Ianto looked round "it's like a whole other world" "for babies" the doctor said "will you be staying doctor?".

"Yeah for a while maybe" he smiled "well let's get settled for a while" Jack stated "oh word of warning we are 10,000 years in the future" Ianto's eyes widened "r-really?" the doctor nodded "whoa".

Jack grinned.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto sat at his desk he had a box in his hand 'what were you up to Dax?' he sighed there was a knock on the door he looked up "come in" the door then opened.

Gareth stepped in "boss we have rift activity at Cardiff bay" "right".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Jack sat down and then laid on the table a tentacle nurse stood by the side of the bed "how many months?" he asked "four months I think" Jack answered "well its look okay".

Ianto squeezed his hand.

"Ahhhhh I see" he said "well nurse" he asked "well I knew you looked too big for 4 months" he said "oh so" "twins" Jack blinked "twins?" the nurse nodded.

"Twins wow" smiled Ianto "you ok with this?" Jack asked "of course, aren't you?" Jack nodded smiling kissing each other on the lips "okay then".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan ran down the street "I have the creature running south down East Road" he said into his ear piece "got ya" came Leon's voice.

"Sorry" Ryan almost ran into someone "watch it" the young teen said "sorry I'm in a t….Janto" he stopped the teenager raised an eyebrow "excuse me?" "oh um sorry I got my wires crossed you just look familiar".

"Well see ya" he turned back round "Ryan where are you?" came Janto's voice "um coming boss".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Wow twins" Jack shook his head "so are we done here?" the doctor asked "just a while longer" Ianto asked "okay then".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"What's up with you?" Janto asked "nothing" Ryan placed the coffee cup down and sat on the edge of the desk "can i ask you something?" he took a sip of his coffee "go for it" Janto signed some papers "have you ever slept with any females?" Janto looked up "pretty bad seeing as I'm gay" he told him.

"Not even when you were drunk?" Ryan asked "I am sure" "o-o-okay" "why?" Ryan shook his head "no reason forget it" Janto nodded "that is me done for today" "are you coming?" he asked "yeah" Ryan smiled.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Oh I am so sorry" Ianto knocked into some one "its ok i…..Janto" the guy said he had his hand on a baby bump "Dax" Dax looked at Jack "commander Harkness" "w-w-w-what are you doing here Widget?" "we'll just have to look to know why" Jack looked down.

"You're pregnant" "no shit Sherlock…..and let me guess that's Janto" he looked at Jack's stomach "actu" "yes" Jack smiled "well when his born tell him he's a bastard" Dax activated his wrist strap.

"Duly noted" Dax disappeared.

Ianto looked at Jack "who the hell was that?" "I'll explain later".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto moaned he was asleep the phone continued ringing he groaned again "just answer it" Ryan said Janto sat up and grabbed the phone "hello…..tad why you calling so late? is it dad?…..at the hub why?….okay I'll be there then" he hung up.

Ryan yawned "what's going on?" "nothing go back to sleep".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto steeled his fingers "Dax you say" Jack nodded "well he's dead now because I killed him" he said "well it was 10,000 years in the future and he was a time agent so it could have been before you left the time agency".

"Yeah I see" Janto sighed "and the other thing?" Janto asked "pregnant heavily pregnant" Janto nodded once again "okay" he leaned back "he called you a bastard" the doctor looked on "wow Jack's son" he folded his arms.

"And you must be the doctor?" Janto asked "yes good to meet you" they shook hands "to the matter at hand" "right…look I slept with Dax we were a couple for a while I mean if I do have a kid he won't know where I am or anything".

"You don't know that" Ianto said "don't you want to know" Jack asked "I g-g-guess but" Janto sighed "maybe a little but it will only ruin things let's forget this ever happened okay?" Janto stated "okay".

Jack and Ianto walked the doctor followed "doctor" Jack turned "yes Jack" "could you do me a favour?".

Janto held the box in his hand he stared at it "what the hell Dax?" he opened the lock and took out some photos on one was a pregnant Dax he looked at another one this time Dax holding a baby boy "why send me these if you wasn't going to tell me".

There was a knock on the door he hid them "come in" Jack popped his head in "oh by the way you're going to have two younger siblings" Janto's eyes widened "r-r-really?" "yeah that was one of the reasons why we visited" Janto nodded.

"Dad thanks" "what for?" Jack asked "everything" Jack smiled "see you later".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan yawned he sat up Janto walked in "what happened?" he asked "nothing just a tiny rift spike" "okay" he lay back down.

Janto got in the bed.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

10,000 Years

Dax looked one arm behind his head a tentacle nurse stood by the bed "the offspring is doing fine" it said "cheers" the nurse left, Dax turned his head and blinked 'so if I saw Jack here…does that mean….oh I am so confused' he sat up.

Dax shook his head "once I drop this thing off at the orphanage I am going to see its father".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan stopped walking 'it's that kid again' he watched the group of teenagers across the street 'that one looks an awful like Janto'.

"Hey dude there's a guy watching you" one of the guys said the Janto lookalike turned "it's him again?" "what do you mean again" the girl of the group asked "don't worry come on let's go" they walked off.

Ryan took a photo 'I have to show this to him'.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The cog door opened and Ryan walked in "hey" Leon inclined his head, Ryan walked towards Janto's office "morning" Miley placed a cup down he grunted.

Gareth looked up en at her "still doesn't like me does he" Gareth looked down with a smile.

Ryan opened the door Janto looked up "how is this scenario for you, you knock and I decide if you can come in or not" he explained with a raised eyebrow.

"I saw him on the street" Janto stared at him "who?" "a teenager who looks remarkably like you" he held the phone out he took it and looked "your right he does?" "this is the second time I have seen him".

"Truthfully" Janto started Ryan nodded "I just found out Dax was pregnant" Ryan's eyes widened "what?" he sat down "dad and tad took a trip to a planet specifically for maternity and they came across him….he never told me anything not even that time he came here and caused all the trouble".

"So Janto has a son here in Cardiff" they looked to the door Rosina smiled "what can I do for you?" Janto asked "something is attacking the local skate park….a dozen or so Weevils" she said.

Both Janto and Ryan looked at her "okay we will handle it then thank you" Janto said "yeah, yeah" she turned and left.

"Okay team our lovely Miss Rosina has information for us we have a dozen or so weevils chop to it" they got ready "hey Ro fancy helping?" he asked "sure why not".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan threw the bottle Rosina caught it and sprayed the weevil stumbled back "well done" "I'm not a child Harkness-Jones" she sprayed another one.

"God, where are they coming from?" Miley sprayed another one "sewers but why?" Janto dodged one that was about to hit him "fuck" Leon groaned and rubbed the back of his head "everything okay?" came the emotionless voice of Tucker.

"Yeah" he stood up and rubbed his head again another weevil ran towards Janto "I don't think so" he sprayed "phew".

"Okay so now we've sent all of them to sleep we have to get them back one by one".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

six weevils where in one cell "okay lock them up" Janto called all the doors closed and locked he sighed and turned he froze then on the spot his eyes widened.

Dax stood by the door "D-D-Dax" Dax smirked and rubbed his extended stomach "we could have been happy Janto me, you and the twins" Janto's licked his lips "t-t-twins" he stuttered Dax grinned "yeash twins" Janto continued staring "twins".

Dax vanished "twins".

TBC….


	8. Day at the Circus

Torchwood

Chapter Eight

Day at the Circus

The Young child and his dad walked into the house "your mum won't be back for at least 2 days so were play the film before she turns up you know how she feels about these" "sure dad" he smiled at him.

"Okay the projector screen is all set up" the kid smiled "come on then off we go" he started the projector.

A circus scene appeared "it has to be a circus" the boy said "don't worry Jake" the dad smiled the man on the screen he had top hat on a tiny moustache he came right up to the camera "join us…..join us".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The rift monitor went off Janto looked up "okay where's it coming from" he asked Leon spun round to look up as Janto appeared above them all "not too far from the old picture house".

"Okay me Ryan and Leon, the rest stay here" "right boss".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The SUV pulled up outside the picture house "so this is the place" Leon nodded "electro cinema" "okay then let's go" they got out of the vehicle.

Janto walked ahead grey coat flaring behind him Leon opened the door "I like old movies" he said "really?" Ryan raised an eyebrow they walked up to the counter "evening gentleman" the girl behind said.

"Hi we're Torchwood" Janto flashed his smile she popped the gum in her mouth "so" "we are looking for Jonathan Penn" "that's the boss" she popped her gum again.

"Yes I know he is that is why I would like to talk to him" he said "he's out at the moment" the gum blew out once again Leon and Ryan shared a look "when will he be back?" "sometime later".

"Well can you tell him Janto Harkness-Jones from Torchwood came to talk about the circus" the young girl popped her gum she popped the gum again "I'll tell him" she blew a bubble.

"Thank you".

Janto shut the door "god I hate girls" he said Ryan snorted "yeah that's why your dating a man" he started the engine "just drive…Ryan-kins".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The front door opened "Jake, honey I'm home" the woman walked into the house "yohoo I'm home" there was a noise from the sitting room "you're not watching those horrible films again are you".

She walked into the room the projector was still running Jake and Dad were on the floor "ahhhhhhhhhhhhh".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The phone rung.

Tucker got up from the chair and walked to the office he picked up the phone "Torchwood...colonel Marsters".

The cog door opened "Okay Ryan can you scan the area again" "on it boss".

"Yes" Tucker still had the phone to his ear "yes he has just arrived" he held the phone out "colonel Marsters" he took it and Tucker left "what can I do for you?".

Gareth sat in the tourist office the door opened he looked up "Roz" Rosina walked in "is Janto around?" she asked "yes" he nodded.

Janto looked up Gareth and Rosina was at the other side of the door he put his finger up "yes I'll take that to note…okay…bye" he hung up "and to you to Weevil face".

"Come in" the door opened and they walked in "I've got something I thought Torchwood should see" Rosina said "okay lead the way".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Jake was lying on the hospital bed Ryan walked and sat in the chair "no breathe just like in Ianto's notes" Janto nodded Rosina stood at the door with Gareth.

"Rosina I want people watching them" she nodded "come on guys I want to get this over with before it's began" he walked out.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Jonathan Penn?" the young man looked up "Torchwood" his eyes widened and he also stood up "hi I um" "there was a rift spike here yesterday we turned up and you were not here".

"Family matters, so are you saying those things are back those things that killed my parents" he told them "we don't know that we just came here to see if you remember".

"I obviously did your boss Jack gave me pills and they didn't work" "okay sorry" Janto licked his lips "Jack doesn't work for Torchwood anymore".

Janto held his hand out "the names Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Did you hear there is a circus in town?" a kid asked "yeah meant to have loads of freaks" they walked along the road "are you coming Emry?" another asked.

The teenager that looked like Janto turned to him "don't know" he ate burger "well your loss".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"The night travellers" Janto stood by the projector screen "Jack and his team dealt with them they steal people's last breath" he explained "circus freaks" Gareth stated.

"The ghost maker" Leon froze the projection "freak".

"A group of circus performers from the late nineteenth and early twentieth century, very mysterious the ghost maker is their leader his kind of like a ring master" Janto explained.

"He looks like it" said Miley "so if these…whatever they are" she made a face "are back how do we get rid of them this time I mean they will know how to avoid us".

Janto sighed.

Gareth was looked at a couple of documents "I've got something" he looked up he had a piece of paper in his hand, Janto took it from him "over 600 films were produced".

Janto sat down "Christ" muttered Leon "Christ indeed unless the films are activated nothing can happen".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Emry and his friends walked towards the circus "I've got a bad feeling about this" he said he had both hands in his jacket pockets "don't be a spoil sport Emry".

"I'm not" he looked at the sign "the night travellers" he said the name "welcome to Joshua Joy's" the man in the top hat called out they walked up "welcome" he smiled at them.

"Yo dude what's here exactly" Emry asked he didn't walk any closer "well why don't you come in and find out" "no dude" one of his friends looked at him "come on Harkness don't be a pansy" he said "It doesn't feel right Ifan" he said Ifan rolled his eyes.

"6 tickets…..you coming" Emry shook his head "your loss loser".

Emry turned and walked away.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Circus" the woman said Emry nodded "I said that I did not want to go and that they would see me later" he told her "okay as long as you told me" she left he nodded.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Sir you might want to take a look at this" Ryan sat in front of the computer "why?" Janto walked up behind him Ryan pointed to the screen "the circus is in town" Ryan stated "fuck….where is everyone?" he asked.

"You sent them home remember" he told him "ahhhh….well what you waiting for get your…..whatever they are called" "hi-tops" "that's the one come on then" he turned and headed for the cog door.

"Hold up army boy I have got to do them up".

Janto drove the DUV along the road "it feels like I'm forgetting something" he stopped the SUV.

"Ryan".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

They got out and shut the doors "here we are" said Ryan "the Joshua Joy traveling show" they walked up "welcome" the top hat guy smiled "well ghost maker" the ghost makers smile faltered.

The boys held their guns out and aimed them at him "I suggest you give the people's breathes back not or I'll shoot" he started laughing "sorry can't do that" he said and snapped his fingers.

Two huge men walked towards them "ohhhhh dear" said Janto "things are different than last time around we take their breathes an entirely different way" he smirked Janto's eyes widened.

"Boys get rid of them now" "ah wait first" Janto licked his lips.

"Oi you where's my friends?" Emry ran up Ryan's eyes widened Janto turned he and Emry stared at each other there was a click they turned round the circus was gone.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Why do I look like you?" Emry asked they sat in the autopsy bay "that's what I need to know" Ryan fiddled around "are you done yet?" "in a minute" Ryan said "and what's with that freaky arse clowns and the guy with the top hat?" Emry asked.

"Kid shhhhhh" said Janto, Emry hmed and folded his arms "got it" "kid lift your shirt sleeve" he did as he was told "okay" Ryan took the needle and looked for a vein.

"I knew I should have gone with them or stopped them from going but no" Emry hissed "ow" he narrowed his eyes at Ryan "just like him" he shook his head.

"Okay all done" smiled Ryan "your turn" "can I got now I have to explain to my foster place my friends got kidnapped by circus freaks" "your not going anywhere" said Janto.

"Okay your done to" Ryan put the blood into a petri dish "2, 1" he looked at Janto "say hello to your son".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The ghost maker trailed his fingers along the wood "your last breathe" he leaned the child was asleep the door slammed open Janto and Gareth, Leon and Tucker piled in "got ya" the ghost maker turned.

Emry jumped out of the bed and went behind the others "got ya" "but how?" "called a brain you took the kids from him and you can't leave one behind" Miley held a video camera "got ya" "that's the good thing about you being here before all the old information".

"You took my friends away from me" Emry seethed "sorry my dear" he took something from his pocket a bottle with a stopper "do you want them back" the ghost maker turned and ran to the window and went "fucker his gone" Janto ran to the window and looked.

Miley turned the camera off "we have this".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Miley played the video "okay" Leon tapped his chin "pause" Janto stated "okay" Miley paused it "so you have a kid?" Gareth commented "could we not talk about it now" the phone rung.

"I'll be back" Janto went Ryan shook his head "this is tough he keeps slipping through our fingers" Janto walked in "we have another one".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan touched the man's lips briefly "dried like a prune" he stood up Janto stood hands on hips "were t" the monitors beeped nurses came in "could you please leave now".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"What are you doing back here?" Jonathan asked "I need your help" Janto asked.

They sat in the theatre watching an old film "got it all planned out" Janto whispered.

The other doors opened and the night travellers walked in Miley and Janto moved and hid Miley recorded "got it" she said Leonn turned and looked "Master".

Janto and Miley stood up "time to go" they went.

The ghost maker ran "not so fast" Ryan tackled him "noooo" the flask flew throughout his hand and in the air "catch it" Janto ran "nearly" he caught it "yes".

"Joshua joy" "no" Ryan called out again and again and the ghost maker disappeared.

They all looked at Janto and he looked down at the flask in his hand "their last breathes".

Janto looked at them and smiled.

TBC…..


	9. The Aged Orb

Torchwood

Chapter Nine

The Aged Orb

With tears running down her face Gwen Cooper-Williams dabbed at her face with a tissue "when I saw him on the street I thought my eyes were deceiving me he looks so much like my brother it just had to be him" she sat.

Gwen, Janto and Emry sat in the room with a woman at a desk "when I was 13 it was" she shook her head "my parents wouldn't let me keep him god how I wanted" she cried Janto rubbed at her back.

"Okay from what you have told me and from just looking at Emry I can see he is related to you but you know the law" Gwen nodded.

"We will in need a blood test we have paper work" she said "Okay were pay…oh we have a family doctor he can come here to do the blood test" Janto said "yes that will be fine Mr Harkness-Jones" "just Janto please" he smiled.

"Okay Janto".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Jack stared.

"Jack, Jack" Ianto said "give me a minute will you" he said.

Emry watched.

"I'm, I'm a" Jack licked his lips "granddad…again" he walked up and looked at said grandchild "it's official not only twins now triplets" he looked at Janto, Ianto and now Emry.

"Okay enough of that we need to get blood sorted out for the law" Ryan made air quotes "right let's get to it".

Emry looked round the hub "it's whoa" he said "that it is" Ianto smiled "you know I have got a lot to take in" Ianto still had a smile on his face "you have…here do you drink tea?" he asked "I like coffee" said Emry "really?".

Emry nodded "coffee it is then we better make a round"

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The woman shook Gwen's hand "Emry is a good kid he deserves a family" "he does and he will have it for the rest of his life" Gwen said to her.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto placed a photo in front of Emry they sat in his office "who's this?" he picked it up "Dax Widget your mother" said Janto.

Emry looked down "so my other parentis a man like" "mine" he smiled "oh okay then and where is he now?" "I'm afraid his dead" "oh right" he placed the picture down.

"Ask me anything and I'll answer it as truthfully as I can" Emry nodded "can I have a little time for me?" he asked "of course then take your time".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"We have alien tech" Leon held the PDA "which direction?" came Janto's voice "north east" he looked round the building "I don't see any device" came Janto's voice again.

Leon looked back at the PDA "it's gone boss, signal has been lost" he stated "okay let's regroup back at the SUV" "okay boss".

Ryan leaned with his arms folded, Leon, Janto and Tucker walked up "any luck?" Leon shook his head "no the signal disappeared again" Leon told him Janto sighed "let's see" there was a beeping.

Leon reactivated the PDA in his hand he looked back up "another signal".

"Let me and Tucker got back in" Leon asked "go" Janto said they left "come on" they got in the SUV Janto shut the door "so fatherhood" Ryan said "yeah its….weird" he shook his head "a year ago I was on my own, my tad was dead I hardly ever saw Jack" he sighed.

"And now my Tad is back I have a son and I have you" Ryan looked at him he smiled "everything is complete" Janto said.

The back door opened "got it" Leon placed it in the back "cool we can get that scanned and archived" Ryan started up the engine and they drove off.

The item in the back started doing something a red light started flashing it went green suddenly there was a flash and everything froze and then a flash again and the SUV came to a stop.

"What the fuck was that?" Janto asked "no idea" Leon blinked a couple of times "the orb thing it was that" Ryan said and pulled up the side of the road.

"All out" they got out and went to the back Janto opened the boot and removed the cover "nothing wrong with it now" he sighed "do you feel any different because I don't" said Janto, Leon shook his head "no" "neither do I" Ryan said they all looked at Tucker "I do not feel any different sir" he stated.

"Let's get to the hub shall we".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Miley locked the padlock "all done" she turned to Janto "okay thanks that's it for today" she nodded "okay see you tomorrow" she left he sighed and ran his fingers through is hair.

There was a knock on the door "come" he said the door then opened "ready to go?" Ryan put his jacket on "I am yes" he stood up and they left the office.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan shut the door "life of a Torchwood operative" he put the keys down "Emry" Janto took of his suit jacket "Emry" he called he and Ryan looked at each other.

Emry was curled in a ball on top of the covers on the bed "ah he looks like you when your asleep" Janto narrowed his eyes at Ryan "were like a family" Ryan whispered "did you say something?" Janto asked him "no I'll make dinner" he left.

Janto walked up and sat on the bed he watched Emry.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The cover moved off the young teenage body the said body moaned.

Janto walked in the bathroom and went to the toilet he yawned and walked to the mirror "ahh" he touched his face "wow" he rubbed at his nose "I'm…I'm" he blinked there was a knock on the door "Janto I think we may have a problem".

Came Ryan's high voice "r-r-really" "yes now open the door" he said Janto walked and did just that "your" Ryan said "your" they both said "teenagers" came Emry's voice they both looked at him.

"To the hub" Janto's voice came out squeaky.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Tucker blinked "it was that device" said a teenage Leon he was short with messy hair and spots "I hated being a teenager" he said and sighed he sat at the computer.

Teenage Tucker stood with his arms folded "W we are pooped" Leon said the cog door opened "okay team we have a problem" Janto, Emry and Ryan walked in.

Janto in a too big suit "bloody trousers" he pulled them up "you both as well huh?" Leona asked he nodded "Miley that device from yesterday please get it" she nodded.

Janto sat down "so teenager Tad" Janto narrowed his yes at Emry "what Tad" he smirked "just go to the kitchen" Emry rolled his eyes in the classic Ianto/Janto fashion with added hands on his hips and then left.

Janto sighed and rubbed at his face.

Miley placed the box down Janto un-padlocked it he opened and looked inside he picked it up "no buttons or nothing" he placed it down "let me see" Leon said "better not" Ryan said "suppose" he sighed "I am hot in this leather jacket" Leon took it off.

"You had skinny arms" Ryan laughed "wait look" Leon picked it up "it looks like something's broken off" "where?" Janto took it from him and looked "Leon" Janto's voice broke "you can tune into the frequency and track down the other half".

Janto looked up "Tucker and Miley go with him and Gareth you be the driver" Janto told them Gareth nodded.

"I need to make a phone call" he got up and as he went he pulled his trousers up Ryan covered his mouth "you better not me laughing at me O'Connor".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Jack waddled into the office and Ianto followed Janto sat at the desk "I see what you mean" they sat "yeah well…..cant believe this" Janto sighed Ianto stared at him "Tad….you okay?".

Ianto nodded "yeah".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan shut the door "no luck" Emry asked as he looked up from his homework "no" Janto sat "don't worry about it Tad" Janto smiled "Tad".

Emry smiled.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Ahhhhhhh" Leon stared at his younger face in the mirror he closed his eyes and then opened them again "bloody Torchwood" he turned and walked out holding his to big boxers.

"Never had this trouble when I worked for U.N.I.T".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Approximately 5 years old" Ryan said he put the mirror down "thit e ridicoul" said Tucker "have you got a lisp" "na ah" Tucker shook his head "do to" Leon said.

"Do not poopie head" "I am not a poopie head" Leon said "enough boys" Gareth scolded Leon and Tucker looked down frowning slightly for being told off "okay it looks like we have to go again" said Miley "good idea".

Ianto walked in he had Janto in his arms he was asleep Jack followed he had a proud smile on his face "got for it" Gareth and Miley nodded and left Ianto sat down he moved his fingers thorugh his son's hair.

"I always wanted to hold my child" Jack placed his hand on his shoulder.

Emry stood up "come on boys I'll treat you to milkshakes".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto sucked his thumb his legs swung back and forth "my knee" he sniffed and wiped at his nose "its okay now" Ianto cleaned it up Janto sniffed.

"Janto it got you ice tream" Ryan walked in, he hiccupped "Ryan" Janto hiccupped "Ryan" Janto's child face lit up Ryan walked up "tank you" he took it from him Ianto smiled.

The cog doors opened "got it" Gareth called they looked at him Jack picked up one of the pieces of the device and it fused together "got ya" he put it down.

"As a precaution we better move out of the room".

Leon, Janto, Ryan and Tucker stood in the room Tucker walked up and touched it there was a flash of light it covered the whole room it then stopped

"nothings happened" Ryan said.

There was a knock on the glass "you changed over night it could be the same way" Miley said "she's right night time boys".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ianto tucked Janto in "night" Janto smiled he had a gap in his teeth Ianto stood and went.

Jack hugged him "I love you Jack" Jack kissed his neck "I love you to Jones, Ianto Jones" Ianto closed his eyes and sighed.

Emry watched he bit his bottom lip he looked down at his hands.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Miley" Janto walked in "yes boss" she looked up "have you seen Emry?" she shook her head "okay cheers" he went into his office "her you are" Emry looked up "you okay?" "Tad I want to join Torchwood".

Janto's eyes widened "I don't think so you know how dangerous it is and you are barely 15" "don't you think I know that" Emry said "I just want to be of some good" Janto walked up to him and placed both hands on his shoudlers.

"Your my son and I want to protect you and you being in Torchwood" he left it unsaid "then what do you suggest?".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Coffee" Ryan called "I can't believe I agreed to this" Emry grumbled he held a tray of cups "you love it" Ryan took the cup from him and drunk "you must get your coffee making skills from Ianto" Emry moved on.

Janto took the cup "thank you son" he said and drunk he closed his eyes "well?" Emry asked "nice".

Emry's smile grew.

TBC…


	10. Hunted

Torchwood

Chapter Ten

Hunted

Miley held her arm she ran along the road she had blood on her arm her clothes were shredded, she ran round a corner.

Janto ran he held the gun in his hand he activated his Bluetooth "she's turned left Tucker" he said and ran.

"Ahhhh" Miley hit the floor "stand still now Miley or I will shoot" he held the gun out "p-p-please" she cried the others appeared.

They all held her guns and aimed for her "it's over".

4 Days Earlier

"That is" Ryan looked under the sheet blood stained it "okay let's scan for alien tech and call Miley, Gareth tell her to get a table ready" Gareth nodded.

Janto rubbed at his forehead "let's get this body home" he turned and walked off "come on, on the count of 5" "can we make it one".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Heart, Intestines have all been removed" Ryan took the bloodied gloves of his hand and threw them in the bin he stretched back "god my back is killing me" Miley stared at the body Ryan looked up "yo Miley" she continued staring.

"Yo coffee girl" she looked at him "why are you still just staring?" he snapped "s-s-sorry" she left Ryan shook his head.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Miley picked her coat up "I'll see you tomorrow Gareth" Gareth nodded "see you later" she walked off "want to go out for a drink Tucker?" came Leon's voice.

"I do not drink alcohol" came an emotionless voice "oh well see ya" Gareth put his jacket off and looked over at Leon's slumped firm "cheer up Leon".

"Yeah….you got any plans for tonight?" he asked "I am taking Rosina out for dinner" Gareth said "ohhhh how many dates is that now?" "six I think….this is the 6th" said Gareth "well have fun".

Gareth left.

"Another night alone" he stood up and left all the lights went off.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Miley shut the door she put her keys on the glass table she yawned and walked into the kitchen and turned the light on she went to the fridge and opened.

The steak fried in the pan Miley drunk some wine from a glass she leaned her eyes suddenly widened she dropped the glass and it shattered on the floor she leaned and closed her eyes.

Miley fell to her knees she put her hand on her chest "ahhhhhhhh".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto took his RAF coat of and hung up he took his shirt jacket and rolled the sleeves up he sat down the phone rung he sighed and picked up the receiver "hello Torchwood Janto Harkness-Jones speaking".

Miley sat down at her desk she covered her face "hey you okay?" she looked up at the voice "yeah Leon I am good really" she took the cup "if your sure".

"People we have another body" Janto called.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Rosina stood with her arms folded the Torchwood SUV pulled up.

Gareth walked up.

"What now?" he asked "come with me" she said he nodded the others followed Rosina stopped "this is a bad one" she shook her head "w" she moved the cover "oh no" Janto closed his eyes "male 7 years old" Rosina said "and the one over there female 28" she let go of the sheet.

Leon scanned "no alien boss" he said.

Janto rubbed his face "okay phone the hub please Leon" Leon nodded "it looks like a wild animal attack" Ryan walked away from the body "okay".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Miley pinned up the photo "three bodies insides removed" Ryan said as photos went up "okay" Janto stood arms folded he nodded "this is just awful" Miley sighed.

She sat down with the rest of them.

"There is something bugging me about this" Gareth said "yeah" "yeah and it's not because of the fact I used to be a cop" he said "okay we have animal attacks it could be an alien" said Tucker.

"It could but no there was no alien detection" Leon waved the PDA Miley stared up at the pictures.

"Well it is certainly not human doing this" Janto said.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Present Day

Miley cried she wiped her face "please" she said "I don't think so" Janto said "I didn't want to do it, it just came all over me and I snapped" she said "you need help Miley" Ryan told her "no one can help me now it's over" she looked at each of them.

Miley started to get up "stay down" Tucker said she got to her feet "I have to do it I have to die".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

2 Days Earlier

"Fuuuuuuuuuck" Ryan threw the bloodied gloves in the bin "we're no closer to finding this stupid thing killing innocent people" he sat "we will" Leon said.

"No" Ryan closed his eyes his head went back there was a footsteps Leon looked up "Leon, Ryan Janto wants you in his office" Miley leaned on the rails "okay".

Leon and Ryan left she looked down at the now covered body she walked to the table she rubbed at her chest.

Thump, Thump

Miley closed her eyes.

Thump, Thump

"Ah" she fell to the floor on her knees she closed her eyes tears slid down her cheeks "help" she whispered.

Thump, Thump

Ryan sat "so a bear walks into someone's house and kills them?" he asked with a raised eyebrow "from measurements of the wounds yes" "hmm" Tucker yawned "okay guys enough for today" Janto said and stood up "cool fresh eyes".

"Miley we can leave do you want a lift home?" Gareth called "Miley" there was no answer "m…guys" Gareth ran up "Ryan autopsy bay now"

Miley laid on the table Ryan felt her pulse "she is not dead thank god" Ryan sighed "she is over working that explains why she collapsed" Miley opened her eyes "what happened?" she sat up.

"We don't know Gareth found you" Janto told her "oh ok…am I okay now?" she asked "yeah, you ok?" she nodded and got up.

"I'll give you a lift" said Gareth as he walked into the room "you don't have to really honest" she said "no I want to and plus your weak" "ok fine if your not going to give up any time soon"

They left

Janto walked "Tucker" he stopped Tucker looked up "I need you to watch Miley's house tonight" he said "any reason boss?" Leon piped up "I have an inkling"

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Tucker parked the car across the road from Miley's block of flats Leon looked over "nice place" he commented he sucked from a straw from his drink Tucker folded his arms.

Leon puffed out air "bored" Tucker ignored him "we've been here for hours and nothing, she's Miley for Christ sake. She's timid and in love with the boss" Leon chuckled.

Something black passes the back of the car they were in.

Leon opened his eyes as there was a thump "what the fuck" he and Tucker looked up and unbuckled there seatbelt and they got out of the car.

"Oh jesus" the 6ft wolf growled at them they both held out the guns "a fucking werewolf" Leon said the creature howled they fired it dodged and jumped down and then raised an arm and hit Leon "fuck" Leon hit the floor.

The creature ran away "quick after it" said Tucker "I'll phone back up".

Present Day

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Janto Miley cried "I'm a monster now there" she hit the floor and landed on her knees "nooooooo" she started changing "Ryan you got the darts?" Ryan nodded.

"Coming up".

3 Hours Earlier

The creature ran along the road Tucker ran after it they ran round the corner Tucker fired the gun and it missed the creature "Tucker c-ordinates" came Janto's voice.

Tucker rattled them off "right off we go Ryan and step on it".

The creature went in to trash cans Tucker fired of another bullet it hit the creature in its arm it got up and ran off again "shit" Tucker ran towards it again.

The SUV pulled to the kerb the creature was coming towards them they held their guns out "wait don't shoot" Leon ran up "it's Miley".

"What?" Janto asked "it's Miley I went up to get her and her room and whole apartment was trashed" Leon explained "Miley" Gareth and Ryan said the creature howled and started changing back she held her arm "why?" she turned and ran "come back".

Present Time

Ryan fired the dart hit her neck dead on Miley hit the floor unconscious they all looked at the body "Tucker" he walked and picked her up bridal style "let's get to the hub".

The cell door locked Ryan stared Miley was fast asleep on the table "I thought we sorted this out the first time" he said "I took her blood and it was clear nothing came up".

"Don't blame yourself" Janto stood with him "all we can do is lock her up every full moon and hope for the best and this alien gene in doesn't show its self".

"I am not killing her, she has no control" Janto said "come on".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Miley sat down she looked at her hands "I am a monster why have they not killed me" her hands were shaking she put them between her closed legs.

Ryan walked into the kitchen "Miley" she looked up "R-Ryan" "I thought you were making coffee?" he asked "I-I can't" she said "how can you all act as if…..i didn't kill those people".

"It was not you it's that alien werewolf creature the Gometh" he said "what am I going to do?" she sighed "you are going to go on as Miley" he smiled "and every full moon were chain you up and put you in our special cell" "why does it when you say it sounds kinky" she said with a straight face.

"When you're in a relationship with a Harkness you need to be" Ryan stated, Miley looked down at her hands.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The phone rung Janto picked it up "hello Torchwood Janto Harkness-Jones speaking…..Tad how did you get into a secure line?" Janto asked "how did you know?…..you know everything right".

Janto rolled his eyes "what can I do for you Tad" there was a pause his eyes widened "okay, okay give me ten" he activated his wrist strap he hung up and then disappeared.

Ianto sat down face in his hand then Janto appeared "hello" "you're here" he stood up and they hugged "where is he?" he asked "in there" he motioned to the door "okay so how long?" Janto asked as he looked at the door "wow at the beginning and now" said Ianto.

Janto sighed .

The door opened "well" Ianto asked the midwife "you have two children" Ianto swallowed and licked his lips "two healthy human baby boys".

Jack sat up in bed and yawned Janto and Ianto walked in "I'm thin again" they said Janto and Ianto stood with hands on their hips in the exact same pose "okay that is freaky" said Jack.

They walked up and looked at the babies "full time parents now" Ianto played with the babies fingers Jack smiled he looked at Janto "everything at work okay?" Jack asked.

"Now's not the time" Ianto said "okay sorry" Janto picked one of them up "oh so light I have never held a baby before" he rocked the baby.

Jack and Ianto smiled.

"Hello I'm Janto your older brother".

Jack yawned and closed his eyes.

TBC…


	11. Ghosts of the Past

Torchwood

Chapter Eleven

Ghosts of the Past

"Bloody Torchwood" a woman shouted as the SUV sped by "I'm in a hurry sorry" Janto shouted out of the window "god sake Leon how do you lose a full grown blowfish in a suit?" he asked into the blue tooth.

"Well sorry I was trying to dodge kids at a skate park" he said "your nearly there boss".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

There was a clap of thunder Rosina put her umbrella up and ran under the bus shelter "stupid car break down cover" she put the umbrella down once she was under the bus shelter.

And then took her phone from her pocket and looked at it "fuck" she looked at the rain poured down then there was another flash "that was not lightning" she dialled a number.

"Hello Janto its Rosina come to these co-ordinates" she said "okay bye" she sighed there was another flash.

There was a large indentation in the ground a person stood in it "I'm back" the person said and looked round "hey put your hands up where I can see them" Rosina said.

"Well there that's a nice welcome back I must say" Rosina lowered her gun "Natalie".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto hugged her "oh my god Natalie" he stepped back "Ryan hey" they hugged "how you been?" she asked "okay" she stepped back also "so this is your new team" she asked "yes let me introduce you Miley Cullen" Natalie shook her hand.

"This is Leon Pryce resident nerd" "I prefer to be called a computer nerd not just nerd" Janto rolled his eyes "anyway" he sighed "ex police Gareth George" "I remember you" Natalie looked at Rosina and she looked away.

"And Tucker" said Janto "no last name?" she asked Tucker looked at her "hello Natalie" "hi" they stared at each other Leon looked away "anyway…so not that I don't like you here but" Natalie looked at him "right I'm chasing a suspect and he landed here" she said to them.

"Okay so you need our help I'm guessing" she smiled "were get to it tomorrow then" "thank you".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Escaped two to three months ago" Natalie said "okay so I tracked him down here" she rubbed her neck "coffee" Emry walked in "hi" he put them down "wow you were not joking when you said he had a son".

Ryan smiled and took the cup from Emry "hi Emry I'm Natalie" they shook hands "pleased to meet you" Emry walked of "he's a cutie" Natalie stated "wait until you meet Eric and Nathan" Natalie looked at Ryan "who are Nathan and Eric?" she asked the cog doors opened.

"You are about to find out" "Hello we've arrived" came Jack's voice "time to meet the Torchwood Babies" Janto stated and walked up to them "can I?" asked Janto "yes".

Janto picked up once baby "hello Eric" he smiled Eric stuck his tongue out "that's not very nice now is it I'm your big brother" he kissed his cheek "c-can I" he looked up.

"Sure Ryan" Ryan took Eric "hello Eric" he smiled "babies there ew" Leon walked pass "sh Leon" said Gareth "hello again Jack" Natalie smiled "hello Natalie you back" she nodded and glanced at Ianto.

"I thought he was supposed to be dead? she whispered the last bit "well here I am live and kicking" the other baby started crying.

"Shhhh" Ianto picked him up "so if that is Eric this must be Nathan" Ianto nodded the rift monitor went off.

"Oh duty calls" Janto said "right let's go".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto ran round the corner "fuck Nat I lost him" he said into his blue tooth "okay I'll meet you there I'm looking for something specific at the moment so wait for me".

"Yes boss" he chuckled "I'm not in the mood okay Janto" came Natalie's voice "okay chill" he disconnected.

Natalie walked up "well?" Janto asked she looked round "what you looking for exactly?" "He always leaves behind a scent, that's how I've been able to track him down" "really? Natalie you're not telling me everything are you?" Janto asked her

Natalie looked at him "it's Creed".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Creed as in your royal blood older brother Creed?" Ryan asked Natalie nodded "yes my brother everything was going to be okay" she shook her head.

"When I got home he started changing his personality took a complete downfall" she sighed "started killing innocents and he went too far" she said Janto yawned "we're catch him again no one comes to earth alien or whatever he is" Janto stood up.

"Let's call it a day then shall we" he stated "right on boss" Leon said and stood up he stretched and went "hey wait wanna go for a drink?" Ryan grabbed his jacket "sure why not got nothing else to do" he said and they left.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan and Leon sat in a pub "so your now a step dad" Leon stated "shut your face" he smiled and drunk out of his glass "how glad are you really working for Torchwood?" "well" Ryan sighed.

"I love it" he said "really?" "yes I may have lost my parents and my twin sister but Torchwood is my home" he drunk again Leon nodded.

Ryan ate a peanut and scrunched "don't look now but it's our resident strong man and it looks like his on a date" Leon turned.

Tucker walked in with Natalie.

"Looks like he is human" Leon whispered Ryan looked at him "oh" Leon looked up "what oh" he said "you like Tucker huh?" Leon shook his head "it's no use of course he likes aliens and woman".

"Cheer up let's get another round in shall we" Leon nodded.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto sighed he leaned against the wall arms folded "life goes on" he walked into the tourist information centre and then into hub "my abode" the rift started going off.

"Action" he took a mobile from his pocket and placed it to his ear "to all Torchwood operatives we have a lead".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Stop Creed now" Natalie chased after him "no I don't think so little sis" he turned "just stop this all the killing needs to stop now" Natalie said Creed changed into a huge wolf "no stop please".

Natalie changed as well "come back to supernova now don't make me force you" she said 'I'm a free spirit Natanaria' Creed jumped over the building 'noooooooo' Natalie howled out 'fuck sio ro ni la" "blood prince" Janto translated.

"Sie sie" she repeated "come on" "wait guys" Leon said he held a device in his hands "I have a lock on your brother" he said "told you computer nerd".

"Well done Leon" Janto told him Leon nodded and smiled.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Leon looked at the screen he sat in the board room he tapped his fingers on the table top and hummed "Janto said has anything come out?" Tucker walked into the room.

"So sorry" Leon didn't look up at him "okay I'll tell him" "can I ask you something?" Leon asked "and what is that?" asked Tucker "do you only do aliens or just because she's female?"

"I don't think that is a very appropriate question right now" he asked "sorry I" Tucker turned and walked "It's because she's female" he left Leon sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Creed went to punch Leon he dodged him "fucking shape shifter" Leon fired his gun Creed dodged him "not so quick are you" he smirked "Leon watch out".

Tucker pulled Leon out of the way all of them fired at Creed he sighed "Torchwood is not even worth the trouble pft and you used to work for them they think all aliens are scum when its them that are the scum Tanso Tanso" he said.

Natalie took something out of her pocket and threw it and activated a force field went round him "what is thi?s" "alien prison nifty is it not" she said.

Creed went to move "I'm ahhhhhhhh" he cried out "a transport ship is on its way" she turned to Janto "thank you do much" she thanked him "you don't need to thank me".

"Well I think I do I mean what would the world be without Torchwood to help put planet earth from aliens" Creed snorted.

Natalie turned round "shut your face brother" she turned back round "give us a hug" Rosina hugged "good to see you will I be invited to the wedding".

Rosina stepped away "I'll let you know".

Natalie looked at Leon "good to meet you Leon" they shook hands "and Tucker" she turned to him they shook hands "good to meet you" he nodded.

Janto coughed.

Natalie looked at him "your get one to" they hugged "I know what you're up to" she whispered "huh?" he looked at her with a raised eyebrow "I know Janto Harkness-Jones" she stepped back.

There was a flash both Natalie and Creed had disappeared "well that was short and sweet" said Gareth.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan opened his eyes he sat up in bed and then rubbed at his eyes he then got out of bed he padded out of the room.

Janto ran a hand through his hair he held something in his hand "Janto" he hid his hand under the table "hey" Ryan sat down.

"How's it?" he asked "you only saw me 20 minutes ago" he said to him "am I not aloud to ask?" Ryan shook his head "well come back to bed".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Jack held the baby "Nate your like that" he kissed his forehead Ianto walked in he held a bottle in his hand "all ready" he sat down "give me" he grinned and Jack handed Nate to him "do you know what?".

Jack looked at him "when I was dying in your arms and I told you I love you my life felt complete" Ianto remove the bottle from his mouth "and" Ianto burped Nathan "when I woke up to you and Janto then I felt complete".

"But now wow things really are complete" Jack picked up a now crying Eric "I feel right to".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto opened the office door and walked in he looked at his desk "Miley" he shouted out "yeah boss" came Miley's voice small voice "what is all this on my desk?" there was footsteps Miley appeared "from U.N.I.T sir" Janto nodded.

"Okay thank you" he said she went he walked to the desk and sat down "great more paperwork I hate that" he shook his head and took a folder "expenses should be clothes for crying out loud" he wrote something down "oh woo me" there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" he didn't looked up Ryan walked in "boss" Janto looked up "annual check ups" "r-really?" he nodded.

"Yeah so chop to it" he left "ohhhh".

Janto undone the waist coat and took it off he took his shirt off he sat on the autopsy table Ryan was in his doctor get up "okay breath in for me" he did "and out…hm, hm gorgeous".

Janto smirked.

Ryan placed both hands on Janto's shoulders "hm well I can put it in your file that you have nice shoulders" "really?" he asked "yeah" "and I can note down that you also look good in a suit" "good" he pulled him down and kissed, Ryan pulled away after a while.

"This really is wrong were at work" Janto shrugged "I'm the boss so I think we can do it" they kissed "Ryan" Ryan looked at him "yes bossman" said bossman rolled his eyes "you know how much I hate being called that" Ryan kissed him on the lips.

"Can I finish?" Ryan nodded Janto took something from his trousers pocket "what's th-that" Janto held a ring box Ryan's eyes widened "Ryan C'Connor you've never just been Torchwood's doctor you've been my soul mate" he licked his lips and swallowed.

"Will you marry me?".

TBC….


	12. Untitled

Torchwood

Chapter Twelve

Untitled

"Morning all" Leon walked into the hub "Okay why is it so quite?" he looked round the room "where is everyone?" he asked "pssst Leon" he turned Miley stuck her head out from the autopsy bay.

"Yes" he walked in they were all situated around the table except Ryan and Janto "why are you all in here?" Leon asked Gareth drunk some coffee "they're arguing" said Miley "Janto and Ryan" "arguing over what?" "all I heard was ring, fool and Torchwood" said Tucker "hm I wonder" he went to leave "wait where are you going?".

"Hey if they can bring their personal life into work we don't need to hide" he placed his hand on the handle there were footsteps the door opened and Leon stepped back.

Janto stood in the doorway "why are you all in the autopsy bay?" he asked "um" Leon said "checking supplies" Miley held a clip board "all four of you" Gareth held up antiseptic "I came for this" Janto raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I hurt myself bloody weevils" he said "Leon and Tucker why are you in here Tucker shouldn't you be in the weaponry and Leon the computer diagnosis come on get back to work" he left.

"Something is definitely".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan drunk out of the glass he sat in the pub the barman wiped said bar "cheer up dude it's not the end of the world" "hm" he grunted and drunk "hey Ryan" Ianto sat down "oh Mr Jones" he smiled "Ianto remember" he said "right?" Ryan took a sip.

Ianto picked up the drink that was put in front of him "so Janto told me what he asked you" "fool that's what he is" Ryan slammed the glass down Ianto winced "sorry" Ryan sighed "can I ask you something?"

"Sure go for it" "back when you and Jack started um" "dabbling" Ianto supplied "yes if he was to propose to you what would you of one?" he asked "truthfully I don't know really I don't but with your situation you have nothing to lose".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Miley made coffee Ryan walked in "hi" he leaned against the counter "coffee" she asked "no I'm" "yeah I get it I really don't know what's wrong with me" Ryan shrugged.

"I really don't know" he told her "so what was the tense moment about anyway?" she asked him "okay well Janto just maybe kind asked me to marry him" Miley stopped stirring and looked at him "kind of or maybe" he asked "okay will you marry me Ryan his exact words".

Miley nodded "and you said no I am guessing" she drunk her coffee "how can you drink it?" he asked "my taste buds are crap" "that's why you never barf" he laughed she narrowed her eyes "sorry, sorry anyway no I didn't say no" he smiled "my exact words were" he paused then started again "you complete prat asking me something like that at a time like this".

"What time?" Miley raised an eyebrow "what?" "you heard me O'Connor" Ryan smiled "what have you got to lose" she patted his shoulder "see you later" she went Ryan sighed.

Gareth put the phone down "boss we got a Hoix" he said Janto walked "well what are we waiting for?" he put his coat on and secured his gun "come on Ryan off we go" Ryan walked out "I am not going anywhere with you" he stated.

Everyone said "excuse me" Janto said "I'm staying in the hub" he walked off Janto watched him go "Tucker your with me".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The huge Hoix watched Tucker and Janto "you're a big boy" Janto took something out of his pocket "here nice right" he threw it "good boy that's a good alien" he said "ready" he looked over at Tucker he fired the dart.

"All done" he stood with hands on hips.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The cog door opened.

Janto stepped in "why is it so dark in here" he called "hello any one your boss is back" he called again still no answer he walked to his office.

"I'm the boss I'm the only one meant to be letting everyone go home" he took his coat off and hung it up there was a knock on the door he turned and Ryan walked in.

"Ryan where is everyone?" he asked "I sent them home" he whispered "why?" he walked up to him "I have been thinking about last night" Ryan licked his lips "Janto caru chi" he told him Janto's smile widened "and I want to marry you" he said.

"Then" Janto took the box out of his pocket "but" he said and took the box from him "it's" Janto took it from the box "there are a couple of things first" Janto nodded "we both wear a ring and I will not be the woman in this relationship" Janto slid the ring on his finger "acknowledged" they kissed.

"I'm getting married" Ryan said "we are".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Morning kiddies" Janto breezed into the room "morning boss" Leon said "there's someone in your office" stated Leon "really did they say who they were" he asked him "no".

"Really okay" he went and walked to his office he opened the door his eye then widened "long time no see Janto" the girl said and smiled "Aerona" he walked up and they hugged.

"Wow back from your leave" she nodded "I am yes" she said "go on sit down" they both sat at the desk on opposite sides "how is the time agency?" he asked her.

Aerona shrugged.

"Since Dax went rogue not good the screening process for agents has got more secure" she told him "really?" he asked she nodded "yes I asked for more leave" Aerona said "and it looks like you have it" Janto smiled "so anything new? you have to tell Dax little sister".

Janto nodded "I am getting married" her eyes widened "no shit…" "Shit you better believe it".

Aerona sighed "you know I thought I would always go to yours and Dax's wedding" Janto looked down at his left hand "it's so weird I mean our relationship was so good and suddenly bam he changed".

"He met some people and I really don't know what happened but come on Janto Harkness-Jones I want to meet this guy your marrying" "right come on then" he smiled.

Ryan opened the container that stored the body he pulled the draw out he sighed "hello again" he took a PDA out and scanned "found it" he took a scalpel and started cutting down "Ryan you got a minute?" asked Janto "yeah hang on a mo boss" he said.

"I need you to meet someone" Ryan looked up from the body "Ryan this is Doctor Aerona Widget" "hi" "this is Ryan O'Connor fellow doctor and my fiancé" they walked down to Ryan.

They shook hands "so you will be marrying Janto here then?" "I will yes" Ryan still held the scalpel "oh" he put it down "so how do you two know each other?" Ryan asked with a little bit of jealousy in his voice.

"We were in the time agency together I am Dax's sister" she told him Ryan nodded "okay so I will get tea" Janto went Aerona looked at Ryan she smiled.

Ryan got back to work she looked round the room "nice place I heard a lot about Torchwood" "really?" he snapped some gloves on his hands and then put the hands inside the body "life of a doctor huh?".

Aerona said, Ryan pulled something out "got ya" he put it down in a dish.

Janto walked in to the kitchen he looked round "where do I start?" he tutted.

Aerona swing her legs "how long you known Janto anyway?" she asked she played with something "about 3 years" Ryan said matter of factly "ah ok" Aerona got down and walked.

Ryan had his back to her she walked closer "I am sorry Ryan" "what for?" "this" she hit him in the back of the head he crumpled to the floor Aerona grabbed his hand and pulled the ring off "wish things could have been different".

Janto held the cups and walked "Aero I couldn't remember if you had sug….guys" they were gone Janto dropped the cups "Ryan".

"Ryan" he picked up the ring "Ryan".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"I don't believe this" Janto paced "calm down" "I can't fucking calm down" he sat and rubbed at his face "she's taken him the bitch what's she playing at".

Ianto looked at Jack he shrugged his shoulders "Janto please" Janto looked at the ring "I didn't tell you did i…..he said yes" Janto beamed at Ianto and then his face dropped.

"I'm going after her" he took his coat off "and how do propose that?" asked Leon "I" he licked his lips and rubbed at his face.

Jack looked on.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan opened his eyes he looked round the room "heeeeello" he called out "anyone help this has got to be a joke right….please let me go" he hung his head.

There was a sound of the door opening.

"I'll get my revenge on Janto Harkness-Jones" came Aerona's voice "why are you doing this?" Ryan asked "I can't believe Janto has found someone else" "is it because your in love with Janto?" he asked her.

"No that would be disgusting" she spat Ryan's eyes scrunched up "why?…..please what has he done that's so wrong?" he asked "I have lived the last 25 years of my life alone did you know I was born 10,000 in the future" she said.

"My mother's name was Dax Widget I have a twin brother named Emry we were separated taken to different orphanages" she gave a hollow laugh Ryan listened on "I grew up in the 51st century and Emry in this time I grew up resenting Dax Widget and Janto Harkness-Jones".

Aerona stopped breath and then carried on.

"The time line is so fucked up I passed myself off as Dax's sister….after Janto came leader of Torchwood Cardiff Dax lost it he turned strange and shortly after he found out about us" Aerona said "months passed he left for the birthing planet had us then when he came back from getting rid of us I revealed who I really was".

"So we came up with a plan" "let me get this straight the thing that happened with Dax back then was you" Aerona cold laugh came across "me, all me, he planted the bombs" there was a sound of a gun.

"I am going to kill Janto Harkness-Jones".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto stood in the autopsy bay hands on hips he closed his eyes "Janto boss" he opened his eyes and turned round to the voice the team stood by the door "were ready when you are?" "for what exactly?" he asked "to get our friend back" came Miley's voice.

Janto nodded.

"There is no guarantee that you will make it back alive" Janto told them "we know….Torchwood remember" Gareth said.

They stood by the water tower Janto had his arms folded "Janto" Rosina walked up "Ro" he said calm expression on his face "I'm coming with you" she said "no" Gareth stepped forward "my decision" she told him "Ro you c" "no I am helping I am as much as Torchwood as you are".

Janto nodded "okay then let's go" "ahhh how touching" they all looked up.

"Ryan".

Ryan was on his knees arms behind his back Aerona had a gun to his head "what the fuck" Janto stepped forward "don't move another step dad" she said "d-d-daD" "say hello to your daughter Aerona Widget" she said.

"Let me talk father" she said "I am Emry's twin sister I was raised in the 51st century all on my own you don't know how it felt" she said Aerona pointed another gun at Janto "remember I was a good mark" she said.

"Why please leave Ryan out of this" Janto said "sorry I am afraid that cannot happen" Aerona smirked she cocked the gun "it's time" she fired and the bullet went right through Janto's forehead.

"Noooooooooooo" Ryan screamed "bye dad" she pressed a button on her wrist strap and her and Ryan disappeared.

TBC…..


	13. It's a Twin Thing

Torchwood

Chapter Thirteen

It's a Twin Thing

Janto Harkness-Jones – one month old

"This little piggy went to market this little piggy went all the way home" Ianto trailed a finger up the babies leg he giggled, Jack walked in the room "I don't want to leave him Jack" Ianto didn't look up from what he was doing.

Jack walked up and placed his hand on his shoulders "neither do i".

"He is just so" Jack smiled "come on, this guy I know will protect our son until we come back" Jack said "okay" he said.

Janto Harkness-Jones – 6 months old

Gwen took the baby "I need you to take Janto for a while I have….some things to do" "what Jack" she asked "just a little thing" Gwen nodded "were look after him Jack" stated Rhys.

Jack nodded "that's Ianto's son…our son".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto Harkness-Jones – 15 years old

"Dad how?" he looked over at Jack "like this" he rearranged the gun in his hand "and fire" Janto let of a couple of rounds "wow" he smiled "I'm so kick arse".

"Language" Jack scolded "oops sorry" Janto said "hey dad" he looked at the gun "who's was this before mine?" he asked "your Tad's" "cool" Jack nodded "I suppose it is, I'm holding Tad's Torchwood issued gun".

"Yeah Torchwood".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto Harkness-Jones – 19 Years old

"Dax Widget, right?" Janto placed the bag on the bed the guy reading looked up "yes that is me" he said ad they shook hands "the names Jack-Ianto Harkness-Jones" Dax nodded "you're the commander's son?"

Janto nodded "yes" "well are you hoping for the Torchwood Cardiff job?".

Janto shook his head "truthfully I just want to be a time agent".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Present

Ianto cried.

"No not you" he held Janto's head "nooooo" he cried "sweetheart" Gwen kneeled "Ianto I am so sorry" she stroked his hair "not Janto" Jack cried "Jack please" Ianto looked at him "there's nothing I can do" Ianto shook his head.

"You saved me you can save him" he told him Jack shook his head "there's nothing" Ianto looked at Janto "I'm sorry Torchwood has done it again hasn't it" he laid Janto's head down and stood up

"His own daughter did this" he looked at Leon he nodded "fuck…..Emry" Emry stopped "T-Tad" he cried and ran up "Taaaaaaad".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan curled into a ball tears streaming down his face the door opened "rise and shine sleeping beauty" came Aerona's voice "ah cheer up it's not the end of the world, actually it will be when I have finished" she said.

Ryan closed his eyes 'Janto'.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto lay on the table Emry's head was on the table by Janto's hand 'my twin sister did this?' he closed his eyes Ianto and Jack sat the other side "why couldn't Tad be immortal like you granpa" came a small voice "immortality is not natural" he told him Emry sniffed.

"I guess your right" he said "It would be good huh?" "yes" Ianto stroked Janto's hand "wait?" he moved it to his face "Jack his hand, it's warm" his eyes widened "what?" they looked Janto fingers were combing through Emry's hair they looked up and his face and his eyes were opened.

"I was shot" he said "Tad" Emry sat up "hey" he licked his lips "easy" Ianto helped him up "last thing I knew I was shot right here" he touched his forehead "it's gone" he said "miracle" Emry whispered "yes I do believe it is" Jack said.

"Ryan" Janto said "Aerona took him again" Rosina walked in "oh Jan" she walked up and hugged him "easy does it" he laughed "I am glad your back…..wouldn't be the same without you" she told him "don't I know it" he replied.

"So it looks like we do have something In common" Jack stated Janto smiled and then his face changed "we need to find Ryan".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Here" Aerona pulled Ryan up he just stood there "hey cheer up just one more absent father of the planet" she laughed Ryan blinked and she tutted "you're not very good talker are you" she took a knife from her side pocket "maybe I could send the remaining Torchwood a piece of you".

She trailed the knife down his neck "not even a flinch dad's death has really affected you" she said.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto shed the RAF coat he looked in the mirror "I'm coming to get you Ryan" he looked at the ring that was attached to a necklace he held it "I'm coming I swear" he said there was a knock on the door "come in" the door opened "Janto sir" he turned round Miley walked in "me and Ryan did not really get on so well" she said.

"But when turned into that horrible killing machine and all that crap that happened our relationship changed and we became best friends….and I'll follow you anywhere to get him back".

Janto looked at her "Miley" she nodded "I have said it once and I am going to say it again if you follow me you will die" he told her she nodded "then so be it" he nodded.

"Are you ready boss?" Leon asked "as I'll ever be Leon" he walked down.

"When Dax turned up last year and planted those bombs to get my attention" he opened up his wrist strap "to protect my new team I planted a tracker device on each of you" Gareth raised an eyebrow.

"Miley yours in in your left earing the ones you always wear" she touched said ear "Gareth in your phone, Leon would you believe me if I told you in your ipod" he said Leon sighed "yeah I guess I would…..now" he said.

Janto nodded "Tucker in your custom issued U.N.I.T magnum and Ry" "well" Jack asked "in his left butt cheek" they all stared at him in disbelief "only bloody a Harkness" said Ianto "I'm kidding…..but when I told him that boy was that a slap" Miley snickered.

"No you know that necklace he wears…even in bed" his face went starry eyed "Janto trouble at hand" Rosina mentioned "oh okay…..sorry….in the necklace charm and if my calculations are correct" he pressed a button a huge screen appeared behind him and there was a red dot.

"There is Ryan O'Connor".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

The SUV parked up "this is right" Leon looked out of the window Janto nodded "yes Ryan is in there somewhere" he said "I hope he's okay" Miley said "Ryan can watch out for himself" "boss he still thinks you're dead" Tucker stated "I know" he whispered "okay how do we do this?" Gareth asked.

"Okay here is the plan".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Aerona sat in a chair "well Torchwood you still manage for your fallen boss" she looked at the screen "sorry but it's over" she turned it off and stood up.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Boss" Leon got out of the SUV he looked at him "yes" "she could be watching us" he said Janto smirked "let her…off you go" Leon went to leave "one more thing" he looked at the others "how are you going to stop her without killing her?".

Flashback

"Dad" Janto said "sit down I need to talk to you" "o-o-okay but I have not got the time" he said "Aerona is your daughter you won't be able to kill her" Janto sighed "I know…..what do you think?" Janto asked.

"Well when Gray…..your uncle came and did what he did I sent him to sleep and froze him Janto bit his bottom lip "do you think I could do it?" Jack shook his head.

"I don't know".

Present

"Come on Torchwood" he walked coat billowing behind him "let's go" "right".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan stood up he wiped his face he walked to the door 'I need to get out of here' there was a breeze that ruffled his hair the place was still empty.

Ryan turned back to the door and tried the handle it opened his eyes widened.

Janto walked he opened the door he walked in "Aerona" he called "Aerona you've been a naughty girl it's time for bed" he called.

Ryan froze on the spot 'Janto that was Janto' there was another breeze the door opened he walked to it.

"I have not got all day" he called out "I'm not a patient man" Janto placed his hands on his hips the door opened he turned to it and looked Ryan stood in the door way "Janto" he said,

"Ryan" a huge smile appeared across his face he ran "Janto" Ryan ran toward him he caught Ryan as he fell "I s-s-s-saw you…..she shot you" Ryan cried "shhhhhhhh yeah she did but here I am shhhh" "Ryan" a voice said.

They both looked "Leila" Leila stood off to the side "hello" they stared "don't come near me I am still dead…I guess my spirit was still with you" Ryan's eyes started watering "I knew there was something I stayed around for".

"Yeah" she nodded "too bring Ryan and Janto together again" Ryan wiped his eyes "you know I hate chick flick moments" he told her "I think I found it just the right time" Leila started fading "this is really good bye" she said and was gone.

"Jan" Ryan said "hnmmmm" "how are you still here?" they looked at each other "truthfully I don't know once we sort this out were find out" he explained "boss any luck" came Gareth's voice.

They looked at each other again "main building I have Ryan" "on it" "why are you still alive?" Aerona screamed she held a gun aimed at them they turned to her "I guess immortality runs in the genes" Janto turned and put Ryan behind him.

"I killed you, I killed you" she said "look I'm sorry Aerona they was things turned out but I knew nothing about you or your brother Dax never told me" he told her Aerona laughed "like I will believe that" she said her hand shook.

Janto looked behind her Tucker stood by the open door way he aimed the gun at her "well I'll just kill you again and again" she said "no" said Ryan.

Tucker fired the gun.

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Aerona Widget" said Janto she was on a table "she's out for the count" Ryan check her vitals "I'm sorry Aero" Janto kissed her forehead "even though you killed me, kidnapped my Ryan, poisoned your own dad's mind I in a way love you" Emry walked up "that her?" he asked "yes".

Emry swallowed.

"I remember her" they all looked at him "you do?" Janto asked "yeah when it was adoption season as we ophans call it she turned up" Janto rubbed his face "let make sure she is out and freeze her".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Janto placed the ring back on Ryan's finger he was in bed "hm" he opened his eyes "what time is it?" Ryan asked "12.30" Ryan nodded "Janto" "hm" he leaned down "what happened today was the reason I didn't want to get married?" Ryan sat up and drunk some water.

"I know" "but let me finish" Janto nodded "but the other hand the same reason is why I do" he told him "that makes me happy" Janto told him.

"Good because once we say I do you are stuck with me….are you sure you can handle that?" Janto kissed him "I think I can…but the question Mr O'Connor can you handle me?".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ianto placed Eric down and stood up he stretched "Yan" Jack walked to the door "yes" he said.

"Marry me?"

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"Okay one date" came a voice Leon looked up "really?" Tucker nodded Leon smiled "good" he stood up "can we do it now?" Leon asked.

"Yes".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

"You're a softy Gareth George" Rosina drunk some wine they sat in a restaurant "I have been told, sooo will you?" he asked.

"Yes Gareth I will move in with you".

TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW-TW

Ryan had his head on Janto's chest "love you" he looked at the ring.

'Leila was right everything is going to be okay".

The End


End file.
